Damian: Year One
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: AU Bruce Wayne, a billionaire who adopts orphans to give them a better life, just discovered he had a biological son. Bruce is put to the test as Damian has to live one whole year in Gotham, under the same room as him and his sons and daughter: Dick, Jason, Tim and Cassandra. How will that turn out?
1. I - Who the fuck are you?

Hi there readers! Quick few years before you get started.

I'm French. English is my second language, but as I read the comics in English I found it easier to write in English as well, so I am so sorry for any mistakes left (I must have corrected about a thousand times but well still).

Secondly, I mostly read the New 52 comics, so there are some characters I don't know well, for example Cassandra Cain, but I really wanted to put her in this fic because I find her interesting and she _is_ part of the Batfamily. I'm sorry if she (and others) isn't just like in the comics.

That said, I hope you still enjoy it. Have fun! :)

* * *

I

Who the fuck are you

 _August 31_ _st_

\- Welcome home, Damian.

The twelve year old boy took a good look outside the car's window.

\- So this is Wayne Manor, he said, unimpressed.

He'd lived in bigger. Wayne Manor was just an old manor passed on in the Wayne family, one of Gotham's oldest and wealthiest families.

\- It is, Bruce Wayne – the boy's father – confirmed.

He stopped the expensive car – one of many – at the bottom of the few steps leading to the front door.

\- Are you ready to meet the others? He asked.

\- Ready or not, I do not have a choice.

Damian got out of the car and waited for his father to join him. Bruce took the luggage out of the trunk. There wasn't much: a few clothes and objects was all Damian needed. They walked up the steps together, and the door opened. An old man appeared, smaller than Bruce. Grey hair, almost bold, small mustache, he was wearing a black and white suit, but not a fancy and expensive one, even though it was shining.

\- Good evening Master Bruce, the old man said with a British accent, how was your trip?

\- Tiresome, Alfred. I'm glad I don't have any business meeting tonight.

\- I presume you've forgotten about your business meeting with Mr. Fox then.

Bruce looked up to the heavens and groaned.

\- Damn Lucius.

\- Does this mean you have to go?

He looked down at his son. Two months ago, Bruce Wayne didn't know he had a son. Two months ago, this child didn't have a father. They barely knew each other, and they only had a year to know themselves better. "He's old enough to get to know you" Talia, Damian's mother, had said to him. Bruce remembered Talia well: he'd loved him, once, a long time ago, when he was young and reckless. Unfortunately, things hadn't gone well for them. In fact, they'd gone so wrong she had hidden the existence of Damian Wayne-Al Ghul from him.

\- I'm sorry, he answered, it's an important meeting.

\- Can I attend it with you?

\- It's late and you need to rest. Alfred will take care of you.

Was he supposed to hug him or kiss him on the head or mess his hair up with a brush? Bruce was never good at those kinds of things. He remembered his parents hugging him and kissing him, but they'd never taught him to do it with a child of his own. So he just turned around and went back to the car without another word.

Damian wasn't used to have a father. A mother, yes. A grand-father, even. But a father? The word didn't sound real. To him, Bruce Wayne had always been some rich guy he'd heard about from time to time on the news. His mother had never talked about him; how could he have guessed this man, this billionaire and CEO of one of the biggest enterprises in the world, was his father?

\- Are you alright, master Damian?

The kid looked up at the old man.

\- Who are you supposed to be? He asked.

\- My name is Alfred Pennyworth, the butler.

\- Butler?

Not that it surprised him – Damian had always been surrounded by people paid to do as he wished. He'd guessed that a man as rich and busy as his father would have one to. But the word "butler" sounded much more important than "servant" or "landlady", and the way this man said it made it look like an important and proud job.

\- I've been at the Waynes's service for several decades. I used to serve his parents before they passed away.

\- And you never thought of resigning?

\- Never have I.

Damian shrugged. Alfred picked the luggage up. He was stronger than he looked. Finally, they entered.

The hall of the manor was huge. It was perfectly cleaned, but it still looked and smelled old. Damian had never seen a place like this one, but he tried not to look impress in front of the two teenagers observing him from up the stairs. He gave a quick look at them. There was a boy and a girl, both dark-haired and blue-eyed. The girl surely had Asian origins, like him, but the boy didn't. He also seemed slightly older than the girl. The boy was the first to get down the stairs to greet him. He was wearing a red pullover, his hair was perfectly combed.

\- Hi, I'm Tim, he said.

Tim was thin and tall – taller than Damian. The latter didn't like being forced to look up to people. Because he couldn't look down, he refused to shake the friendly hand reaching out to him.

\- Drake, is it not? He asked.

Tim withdrew his hand, a bit confused.

\- Hum, yeah. But I –

\- I'm Damian _Wayne_. Pleasure to meet you.

He turned his head towards the girl in the stairs. She hadn't moved from her observation point where she seemed to study him carefully.

\- And you must be Cain.

She didn't react.

\- She doesn't talk much, Tim explained.

\- I know. Father told me about her. And you.

His goal was simple: be as cold and distant as he could. His mother had taught him to be like that with everyone he didn't like. It seemed to work, from the look that boy Tim had.

\- I'll put everything in your bedroom upstairs, Alfred said, dinner has been served. You should go eat with Master Tim and Mistress Cassandra.

He lifted the luggage up again and went up the stairs. As he passed Cassandra, he stopped and whisper in her ear:

\- It will be hard to get used to him, but please take good care of him.

\- Only if he deserves it, she answered without smiling.

Even though Cassandra wasn't joking, Alfred was pleased with that answer. He trusted her. He trusted all of them, because he knew them better than they knew themselves. The butler disappeared upstairs.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Damian looked up at Tim, Tim looked down at Damian, Cassandra looked down at both of them. None of them talked nor moved. It wasn't shyness: they were studying each other.

\- Dinner? Tim finally suggested.

\- Great idea.

Cassandra silently ran down the stairs and they all headed to dining room. The room was bigger than the hall, but it smelled and looked just as old. A few paintings were hanged up on the walls, representing beautiful landscapes. There also was expensive decoration, such as Chinese vases. At the center of the room rested a long and triangular table. On one side, four plates had been set. The three kids took place around them, Tim and his sister on the same side, Damian on the other.

\- So, Damian, where do you come from exactly? Tim asked to try and start a pleasant conversation.

Damian served himself too spoons of salad before answering:

\- Nanda Parbat.

\- I've never heard of it.

\- Nobody has.

\- What does your mother do?

\- She is the CEO of Lazarus Corporation.

\- Isn't it specialized in beauty products?

\- It is. They are known worldwide. You must have heard of it.

\- It's hard not too, with all what's said about it in the papers...

Damian raised an eyebrow.

\- Excuse me?

Tim served himself salad. He was sitting straight.

\- Well, they're not the cleanest corporation in the world. They were facing a few lawsuits last I've read.

\- The media doesn't know what they're talking about.

\- I think they do.

\- _I_ went there. _I_ 've seen it. I was explained how it all worked by the CEO, my own mother. I think I am more reliable than some no-good journalist.

Tim put down his fork.

\- First of all, the journalist is no "no-good journalist". He's a professionnal and knows exactly what he's talking about. Second of all, you're twelve years old, how would you know anything about how a corporation works?

Damian put down his fork.

\- I am Damian Wayne, son of Talia Al Ghul and grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, founder of Lazarus Corporation, and I was born to become its next CEO. I am not some mere twelve year old child. It's important you remember that, Drake.

Suddenly, Cassandra started laughing. The two boys looked at her, one surprised, the other frustrated.

\- What are you laughing at, Cain? Damian asked.

She stopped laughing and looked at him. Her whole face had gone from a wide smile to tensed in the fraction of a second.

\- Don't call me like that, she gritted.

\- It is your name _._

She got up, almost jumping on her feet. Her chair fell back.

\- You don't call me that! Or I swear I'll rip your head off!

\- Cass' please don't, Tim said as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him. She was pretty mad, and it was understandable why. Damian stared at her. It could have gone for a while, but Tim intervened.

\- Let's have a talk outside, he said to Cassandra.

He added to Damian's attention:

\- We'll be right back. Don't wait for us.

\- I wasn't going to.

They stepped outside of the room. Damian continued eating alone. All was going as planned, he thought to himself. The difference between them and him was made: he wasn't some orphan adopted in pity by a bored billionaire. Like he'd always been taught to, Damian had – and was – going to best them all, one by one. Nice and slow, too: he had a whole year to do so. Cassandra was easier to get to, because she was the most recent one adopted. Tim wasn't a fool: he was intelligent, a mastermind of sorts. But Damian would get to him, one way or the other. Then, of course, he'd have to take care of the two elders.

Someone opened the front door and slammed it back. Damian heard the newcomer walk to the dining-room where he was alone. He waited for him.

It was a young man with dark hair and green eyes, wearing a white T-shirt under a red hoodie with zipper and a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. He was holding a red motorcycle helmet. When he noticed Damian, he froze and frowned.

\- Who the fuck are you?

\- I'm Damian Wayne.

The young man sighed.

\- Jesus Christ, did Bruce adopt someone else?

\- He didn't _adopt_ me. I am his biological son, forced to spend one year with you.

\- Yeah, now I remember.

He put the helmet on the table and took his leather jack off.

\- So Bruce _can_ have kids of his own, huh?

\- I am the living proof of it.

\- I can see that. I'm Jason.

\- Todd, yes. The second orphan. I know who you are. I've made my research.

\- Research? What kind of research?

Damian ate a little before answering his question.

\- I've read what happened to your parents and how my father ended up adopting you. I also read what happened to you a few years ago.

Jason's whole body immediately tensed. But unlike Cassandra earlier, he didn't threaten him. He only stared at him.

\- Glad you did your research. Who the hell are you again?

\- I'm Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul, grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, founder of Laza-

\- I take it back, Jason interrupted, I don't care who you are, Brat. You could be Lex Luthor's last hair, I still wouldn't care. At the end of the day, you're stuck with us in here. So you better start treating us like your equals, Demon's Spawn.

On this note, he sat at the very end of the table, grabbed his plate and served himself. Jason wasn't like the others, Damian knew that. He'd been through a lot for someone his age. But what he went through gave him a lot of weaknesses to exploit.

Tim and Cassandra finally came back. She had been calmed down and was back to the silent treatment. Tim was calm, almost at peace. But Damian knew that deep inside, he was already fed up with him.

\- Where were you? Tim asked Jason as he sat back.

\- Getting drunk at a strip club, y'know me.

Cassandra smiled a little. Tim didn't reply to his joke.

\- Bruce went to his meeting.

\- And he left us with the Demon's Spawn, how kind of him. When does he get back?

\- I don't know. I think there was a party after the meeting.

\- And when is the Brat's bed time?

\- I do not have a bed time, Damian objected.

\- I'd say now is a perfect time, Tim answered as he ignored the child.

\- I couldn't agree more. Any objections Cassie?

She shook her head.

\- You can't make me go to bed, Damian grumbled, I am not a child.

At the same moment, Alfred appeared.

\- Master Damian, your room is ready. You shouldn't go to bed to late. I suggest you quickly finish your dinner, take a shower and head straight to sleep.

While Damian silently bitched, the three others silently laughed.


	2. II - I'm out of words

Hi guys! I just came back from holidays and here's my second chapter!

Thanks a lot for your support, it almost made me cry a little you guys are awesome 3

I hope you'll like this one too (I know it's short sorry). Have fun!

* * *

II

I'm out of words

 _September 7_ _th_

A week had passed since Damian's (also known as The Brat or The Demon's Spawn) arrival at Wayne Manor. Only seven days had passed and Tim was already on the verge of killing him. In fact, he already had found a hundred different ways to kill him. But for Bruce's sake, and Alfred's, and because it was against the law and his morals, he hadn't done it.

Fortunately, he didn't have to bare him all day. Tim was the only one to attend Gotham Academy. Cassandra was home schooled and Jason was twenty and old enough to take care of himself – what he did of his days remained a mystery. Damian was sort of home schooled too: he worked on his own, locked in his room with books and a computer. He had never attended school – ever – in his life, and moving to Gotham wasn't going to change that, as his mother had wished. From time to time, Alfred would come and see if he was doing okay, and he would go once Damian replied something along the lines "I am not a baby, Pennyworth. Unlike Cain and Drake, I can take care of myself". Tim had to admit that Damian was smart, but he seemed to have no intention to put his intellect to good.

It was Saturday evening and Tim, Cassandra and Damian were in the living room. Tim was working, of course – he had a science test on Monday and he really wanted to start this school year well. Damian and Cassandra were watching an episode of _The Gray Ghost_. She'd succeeded in convincing him to watch at least one episode with her. Tim wasn't sure if Damian liked it or not, but as long as he wasn't talking, all was fine. Jason wasn't home yet: he always came back late, or sometimes not at all, just like Bruce, but certainly not for the same reasons.

The evening didn't have anything out of the ordinary – until the last member of the Wayne family made his entrance.

The door opened and slammed and a voice started singing – more like yelling.

\- CUZ' BABY NOW WE GOT BAAAAAAD BLOOOOOOD –

\- SHUT THE HELL UP DICK, Cassandra yelled back, WE'RE WATCHING _THE GRAY GHOST_.

The singing stopped and someone came in running and jumped on the sofa next to Damian. He was a tall young man with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked joyful – at least more than the lot Damian had been living with for the last week. He wore a blue pullover and a pair of tight jeans.

\- What did I miss? He asked as he picked a handful of chips from the bowl Cassie was holding.

\- The arrival of the Brat, Tim answered without raising his head from his books.

\- Shhhh! Cassie did.

The young man turned over to Damian and took a good look at him. Damian looked back at him. Dick smiled. He had a very specific smile, the kind of one a normal human being would only use to flirt with people. He was very handsome, probably a ladies' man, Damian thought.

\- So you're Damian, huh? The older one whispered to avoid his sister's wrath.

\- Yes.

\- I'm Dick. Nice to meet you.

\- The acrobats' son.

\- Yep. So, your dad really is Bruce?

\- Indeed. And my mother is Talia Al Ghul.

\- Oh, the CEO of Lazarus Corporation? Man, I've heard she's in deep trouble these days.

-She is NOT!

\- SHHHHHH, Cassie did.

\- She is not! Damian repeated in a whisper.

\- I'm sorry to break the news, kid, but she kinda is. But I'm sure she'll get out of it alright.

\- She'll crush them all. Every single one of them. That's how Al Ghuls do.

Tim laughed. Damian gave him a death stare.

\- Something to say, Drake?

\- Did your mother teach you that?

\- She did.

\- Aw, and mine only taught me how to clean my room, Dick whispered.

Damian ignored him.

\- And what did yours teach you, Drake? Or did she die before she could teach you anything?

This was it. Tim was going to kill him. He didn't care the lifetime of prison he'd face afterwards, he was going to kill this son of a-

\- Soooo, Damian, Dick intervened as he saw the trouble coming ahead, how long are you going to stay with us?

\- A year.

Tim smashed his head on the table in desperation. Dick smiled like as if it were good news.

\- Great! We have a whole year to know each other better.

\- I already know everything about you.

\- Oh, really? So who's my favorite singer?

\- I don't know and I d-

\- Taylor Swift.

\- Who?

Suddenly, Dick's expression turned into something close to horror. His smile disappeared, his eyes widened. It was like Damian had just insulted everything precious and holy on the planet.

\- What did you just say?!

\- Shhhhhhh! Cassie did.

\- Who is Taylor Swift? Damian asked.

Dick opened his mouth. For a second, he couldn't say anything.

\- How can you not have heard of Taylor Swift? Where do you come from?

\- Hell, Tim mumbled.

\- That is impossible. Simply impossible. Unimaginable. Unbelievable. I'm out of words. Tim?

\- inconceivable. Unconvincing. Unthinkable.

\- Thank you Tim.

\- You're welcome.

Damian raised his shoulders.

\- I don't see where the problem is, he said, I don't care who this "Taylor Swift" person is. Knowing her existence won't change my life.

\- You don't c- Oh my god I'm having a heart attack.

\- Have it in silence _PLEASE,_ Cassie threw at him as she raised the volume of the TV.

\- Sorry, but I- I'm in utter shock right now.

He looked straight at Damian and said, with the most serious expression he could pull – he looked a bit like Bruce for a moment – :

\- Kid, your education needs to be re-done. All over. I'll take care of it personally. For a whole year, you will be my student, and I your master. I will teach you the great songs of Taylor Swift and all the awesome singers you have never heard of. And I know you'll say no, but before you do, don't. You have no saying in this. It will happen, if you want it or not.

Damian wanted to reply, but he never got the chance to.

\- RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON WAYNE, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND USE YOUR SKIN AS A CARPET.

No one dared speak. Cassandra was the most terrifying of them all, and even Damian knew that. Defying her meant instant death.

As soon as Tim finished his work, he left his lonely spot to join his brothers and sister on the sofa, next to Cassie. From the corner of his eye, he looked at Damian. He looked almost like a normal kid in front of the TV, hypnotized by the screen and the pictures, peaceful even. He couldn't be entirely bad, Tim thought. His attention then went back to the TV.

The front door opened and slammed again. Footsteps were heard.

\- Hey guys! Jason shouted.

\- SHUT UP.

\- Love you too, guys.

Jason joined them in the living room and took place in the armchair next to them, as there was no more place on the sofa.

\- Hey, he whispered, isn't it The Brat's bedtime?

\- Jason, the next word you speak will be your last.

He shrugged and watched the episode with them.


	3. III - I'm not a Superman

Hey guys! New week, new chapter! Have fun :)

* * *

III

I'm not a Superman

 _September 7_ _th_

Bruce Wayne didn't have many friends. He either had family, like Alfred or his sons and daughter, or acquaintances he'd sometimes meet at fancy parties or galas. He was quite distant from people. He didn't attend parties on the simple purpose of partying, unlike Oliver Queen – one of his few friends. But Bruce did have that one friend he could count on. It didn't matter if he was busy or not, when Bruce called, he always answered, whatever the time or the reason of the call. He was the first one he thought of calling when he needed an opinion, which was what he needed at the moment:

\- Clark, I need your help.

\- I'm not a Superman, Bruce. I can't do everything for you.

Clark Kent worked in Metropolis. He was a journalist born and raised in Smallville. Clark was good at his job, and knowing a billionaire from Gotham always helped. The two of them were very different however: while Bruce was distant, from the city and rich, Clark was a people's person, from the countryside and sometimes struggled with money. But there they were, the two of them friends.

\- I'm not asking for everything, I'm asking for an opinion.

\- On?

\- My son.

\- Which one?

\- Damian.

\- … Wait. I don't know this one. Did you adopt another one recently?

\- No, no, he's... (sigh) My son. My _biological_ son.

On the other side of the phone, Clark stayed silent for a few seconds.

\- You... You have a kid? Of your own? Not adopted and all?

\- His name is Damian. He's twelve.

\- Twelve... Who's the mother?

\- Talia Al Ghul.

There was another silence.

\- Al Ghul? As in CEO of Lazarus Corporation?

\- Yes.

\- The corporation you're trying to get shut down?

\- … Yes.

Clark was about to laugh.

\- If you laugh, I'll ruin you.

\- I'm sorry. It's just so ironic and... Wow.

\- Yes. I know.

\- Did you meet him?

\- He's at the Manor.

\- Since when?

\- Last week.

\- Already? When did you first hear about him?

\- Two months ago.

\- Two months? Why is it the first time I hear about it?

\- I'm sorry, was I supposed to call everyone I know to tell them I had a _biological son_?

\- Everyone, no. But me! I'm... Come on Bruce! I'm your friend!

\- You're also a journalist.

For the third time, a silence came between them.

\- You don't trust me.

\- I don't trust anyone. Don't take it personally.

\- I'll try not to if you tell me I'm the first one to know.

\- You are. If you don't count Alfred.

\- I never count Alfred, otherwise I'd be long dead jealous. (pause) Wow! Bruce Wayne has a biological son who's living with him. Incredible.

\- Don't repeat it out loud, someone might here you!

\- Don't worry, I'm alone. (away from the phone) Hi Jimmy!

\- Did he hear you?

\- No, he's just arrived. (pause) Anyway, what did you need my help for?

\- The thing is, Talia, Damian's mother, gave me a year with him, so we would get to know each other. But I don't know what to do with him. It's not as simple as it looks. Damian's not an easy kid.

\- Yes, I get that. Not that I have any kid, but...

Clark paused and took a second to think.

\- You could take him to the movies. Or take him to a baseball game. Everyone loves a good baseball kid.

\- I don't have time to go out.

\- Make time, Bruce. You have to, otherwise you'll never be able to do anything with him. What did your parents use to do with you?

\- They'd leave me with Alfred.

\- Goddamn billionaire. Anyway, where is Damian right now?

\- At home, with his brothers and sister.

\- How are they coping with the situation?

\- …

\- Bruce? Are you still there?

\- Fine. They're doing fine.

\- We are so not doing fine, Dick said, like, _at all_.

Damian had been put to bed – with Alfred's precious help, God bless him. The remaining Waynes had regrouped in the kitchen, around the table, to discuss a very important matter: Damian Wayne.

\- I've come back at the Manor because Bruce asked me to, Dick explained.

\- Aw, I thought it was because you missed us, Jason mocked him.

\- There's a bit of that too. But I didn't leave my comfortable apartment, beautiful girlfriend and my freedom just for that.

\- You've lost your freedom when you moved in with Barbara, Tim commented.

\- You came to _babysit_ us, Cassie said with disdain.

Dick acted shocked.

\- I would _never_ , he said.

\- That's what you say, Jason smiled, but let me remind you that you're the grown-up here. And as we all know, grown-ups can do _anything_.

\- Jay, you're twenty.

\- Do I look like a fucking grown-up?

\- Point taken. Let's go back to the matter at hand. I did not come here to babysit you. I came here to make sure you lot and Damian were on good terms.

Tim couldn't help but laugh.

\- Good terms? This kid is the Devil! And that's insulting the Devil.

\- Devil or not, he's Bruce's son.

\- We all are. Except Cassandra. She's his daughter.

\- But he's his _biological_ one.

\- So that makes him better than us, huh? Jason asked.

Dick sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

\- I didn't say that. And I didn't mean it either. But he's... He's one of us, okay? We're Waynes. He's a Wayne. We have to stick together.

\- I'm all for sticking together, Tim said, but he's the one who doesn't want to. He's trying to prove us he's better than us.

\- He's not, Jason said.

\- Let's not debate on who's the best, Dick interrupted, because I think we all know the answer to that.

They glared at him. Cassandra burst into laughter.

\- Ouch, Dick said, that hurt, Cass', thanks.

\- So what are we supposed to do about Hell's Spawn? Jason asked, bring him to the zoo? Take him out for ice-cream?

\- Actually, this isn't a bad idea.

\- Well, I'll pass.

He got up.

\- I'm not going to babysit this kid. He hates me, fine, I hate him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to attend to.

\- Important things? Tim asked, like what?

\- Sleep is one of them. You don't want to know the rest.

He left the kitchen without another word.

\- Okay, guys, I'm counting on you then, Dick resumed.

\- Us? What the hell are we supposed to do with him? Cassie asked.

\- Can I take a pass like Jason? Tim asked.

\- Can we leave him to Alfred?

Dick put his face in his hands and let out a deep sighed.

\- I need a Superman, he groaned.


	4. IV - Hannibal Lecter is a butterfly

Hi there everyone!

So school has returned, and I'm at my last year of highschool, which means a lot of works to have good grades and all that, y'know. So, sorry if I'm posting late.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

IV

Hannibal Lecter is a butterfly

 _September 7_ _th_

Jason had trouble sleeping. Some nights, he had no problem to fall asleep. But those nights were a minority. Most of them, as soon as he closed his eyes, he had nightmares. He'd wake up in the middle of the night and wouldn't dare fall asleep again. Instead, he'd either just lie in bed and stare at the ceiling until morning, or he'd look for a distraction – a book, a game, or he'd have a few punches at the bag downstairs. Sometimes even, he'd go out to get some air in Gotham.

This evening, Jason was lying in bed, under the sheets. His light was still on. He was going to turn it off, but a knocking at the door stopped him. He didn't answer, hoping they would go away. Instead, the door opened and a head popped in.

\- Jay? Are you okay?

\- Will you leave me alone if I say yes? He asked.

Dick entered and closed the door behind him.

\- Nope, he said with a smile.

He came to sit on the side of his brother's bed, like a concerned parent. Jason sighed.

\- What the fuck do you want, Dick?

\- I just want to know how you're holding up.

\- I'm fine. Go away.

\- If you're fine, why are you not seeing Dr. Strange anymore?

\- You know that when someone stops seeing his psychiatrist, it usually means he's fine.

\- Or it means he's avoiding his appointments.

Jason rose and sat cross-legged on the bed.

\- In my defense, he's scary looking.

\- You said the same about the previous one.

\- Hey, Crane was some weird ass son of a bitch, alright? Hannibal Lecter is a butterfly next to that guy.

Dick laughed.

\- You have a point. So, what's wrong with this guy?

The younger shrugged.

\- I don't know, he just... creeps me out.

\- He's a psychiatrist, Jay. That's what they do.

\- Yeah, well I hate it. I don't need one. It's been long enough.

\- Has it?

Jason didn't answer. Dick looked at him. Even if they weren't related by blood, he was his younger brother, and he'd always be, even when he'd be an old man in a wheelchair. And as long as he was breathing, his job was to protect him and worry about him like a parent.

\- I'm fine, Jason repeated, please go away.

\- You're not "fine". You're not seeing your psychiatrist anymore, who knows what you're doing all day outside, you still can't sleep, and now there's Damian in the Manor.

\- Urg, he grunted, please don't mention him.

\- Why does no one like him? He seems... special, okay, but not _that_ evil.

\- That's because you're too stubborn to see it. You always want to see good in everyone. Or else you wouldn't be here trying to talk to me.

As soon as he realized what he said, he stopped. Dick smiled.

\- Are we getting somewhere here? He asked.

Jason shook his head forcefully.

\- No, no, we're going nowhere. No.

\- Come on! Talk to me! I only want to help you! And, bonus, I'm not some creepy guy.

\- Says the guy sitting on my bed in the dark.

\- At least I'm not old.

\- Says the twenty-one year old.

\- Jesus, Dick whispered under his breath.

Jason laughed a little. Then they both stayed silent for a few seconds. Dick was determined to not leave until Jason talked – he'd stay all night if he had to.

\- How's Barbara? Jason finally asked.

\- She's doing fine. She might come some time this week.

\- Oh?

\- Yeah. She wants to meet "The Brat", as you call him.

\- You can also call him The Demon's Spawn. It's longer, but more appropriate in my opinion, since his mother is Talia Al Ghul.

\- Why do you hate him so much? Why does Tim hate him so much? What did he do to you?

\- He keeps reminding us we are adopted.

\- Oh, Dick simply did in response.

\- He's trying to best us all. He thinks he's some kind of... superior being or whatever because he's Bruce's _biological_ son _._ He doesn't even see us as family, no. We're... I was going to say opponents, but no. We're _nothing_ to him. Peasants, maybe.

\- Peasants? Really?

\- You should see how he treats Tim. I've never seen Tim this mad – not even _I_ was able to make him hate me that much.

\- And how does Damian treat you?

Jason laughed again.

\- Me? Oh, I barely see him. I try to get back home when it's his bedtime. But when I do see him, the conversation goes something like "Hi Todd, hi Brat". Nothing more.

\- Don't you think you should try to communicate a bit more with him? Maybe he'd be nicer.

\- If I talk to him more, I'll end up kicking him in the face.

\- True.

\- And you know Bruce's policy about kicking people in the face.

\- "Only if they try to rob or kill you".

\- I'd do more than just kick them in the face, to be honest.

\- Try not killing them.

\- Why? They'd deserve it.

\- Nobody deserves to die.

\- Get out of your fucking dream Dick! Some people only deserve death! Sometimes it's the only fucking thing they deserve.

Before saying too much, he stopped and looked away. But it was too late, Dick knew exactly what he was talking about. If he could talk just a bit more about it...

\- You know I'm not leaving until you talk, he reminded him.

\- Please just go away. I have nothing to say.

\- Nothing, or something you're planning to keep to yourself until it destroys you from the inside?

Jason glared at him.

\- And you, you've got nothing to get off your chest? Tell me, Dick, why are you really here? Is it only because Bruce asked you to? And since when do you still listen to him? Didn't you two get into a huge fight last time you were here?

\- Hey, don't turn this conversation around. We're talking about _you_ here, not me.

\- Me? I've got nothing to tell you, Dickie-bird. Not to you, not to Bruce, not to this little brat, not to anyone.

\- Jay...

\- Now, for the last time, _get the fuck out_.

Dick hesitated before obeying. Did he really expect Jason to talk to him? He really was too naive. He was getting old. He got up and slowly went for the door.

\- Don't think I won't be back, he said.

\- Good night.

He closed the door behind him.

For a while, Jason stayed cross-legged on this bed, trying to get himself to calm down. Dick couldn't understand – no one could. He couldn't explain them, not to Dick, nor to Tim or Cassandra, not even to Alfred, and certainly not to Bruce. Bruce wouldn't understand. No, he'd send him to see another psychiatrist, or worse, he'd send him back to Arkham to get him "fixed".

An eternity passed before Jason finally turned the light off. He lied in his bed, under the sheets, and soon fell asleep. An hour later, another nightmare woke him up. He finished his night playing Angry Birds on his phone.


	5. V - Inhuman selfish piece of pineapple

Hi guys!

Thanks a lot for all those reviews! It's so nice thank you all :3

I was quite busy this week and almost forgot to post this new chapter. Fortunately I'll have time to continue writing next week. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter (I'm not a huge Tim fan but I tried my best)

Have fun! :)

* * *

V

Inhuman selfish piece of pineapple

 _September 8_ _th_

Tim liked high school. He loved learning more than anything – he was already pretty smart, but learning new things was always fun. He also liked being around other people. Being stuck at the Manor all the time annoyed him. Moreover, Damian was _always_ at the Manor, so the more he was out the better.

Even though Alfred had proposed to take him to school, Tim had refused. Not that he didn't like Alfred's company, but Tim was used to take the bus. Every morning, he'd walk ten minutes to get to the bus station, then he'd hop in and arrive at Gotham Academy half an hour later, ten minutes before the bell rang. Then he'd go straight to his locker where he'd collect his books for the first two periods, and finally he'd walk to class. It was little things like that that made him feel like a normal kid again.

That morning, Tim opened his locker and someone settled right next to him, like every morning.

\- Hey Timmy! What's up?

The young girl was Harper Row. She was a bit taller, had short purple hair shaved on one side and a hair lock dyed in blue. Harper was a year older than Tim, and also his best friend, although they seemed to have nothing in common. On the one hand, Tim was a serious student, always studying for tests that never were. On the other hand, Harper almost never studied. She didn't care a lot about high school, she had other things to do. Most of her time was dedicated to her little brother, Cullen, whom she took really good care of. She also loved toying with electronics, from a lamp to a phone or even a computer. She was a pro.

\- Just getting ready for the science test, he answered.

\- We had a science test?

\- About the first chapter that we had to read for today, yes.

\- Shit!

\- You forgot, didn't you?

\- Doesn't matter, she shrugged, it's only the first test of the year. It's not like my whole semester depended of this specific grade, right?

Tim didn't answer.

\- Tim, I'm right, right? You scare me when you don't answer.

He closed his locker and put his bag on his shoulder.

\- You're not going to fail this semester if you fail this test, he finally reassured him.

\- Oh thank God.

They walked down the corridor towards their classroom. They had to push their way through and try to avoid getting hit by not-too-careful students.

\- By the way, how's Mister Biological doing? Harper asked.

Tim sighed. His friend couldn't help but smile.

\- Still an "inhuman selfish piece of pineapple"?

\- Still an inhuman selfish piece of pineapple.

\- Why pineapple?

\- I just really hate pineapple, okay?

\- It's because you don't know how to insult people, isn't it?

\- I won't answer that.

\- Tim, repeat after me. Damian Wayne is a motherfucking batfuck evil son of a bitch.

Tim didn't repeat. Harper laughed at him.

\- You really are a prude!

\- I just don't like saying bad words. _I_ was raised to be polite.

\- Hey, I know how to be polite! But mama didn't raise no fool. I know when to insult a little shit when he deserves it.

\- He doesn't deserve your insults, trust me. He doesn't deserve any second of your time.

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing bell. Students started pushing their way to class. Luckily, Tim and Harper had arrived just in time to theirs. They took place near the window, Tim at the desk in front of his friend. Other students took place around them, chatting and laughing. Tim didn't pay attention to them. As he looked around the room, his gaze got caught by a girl in a hood wearing a purple sweater and shorts. She sat next to him, where the desk was still free. When she took her hood off, she let out her long blond hair and Tim couldn't stop looking at her. He was curious: she hadn't been there last week, he was sure of it. She was new.

Unfortunately for him, she turned her head towards him and noticed him starring at her. She smiled as he blushed and forced himself to look elsewhere.

\- Hi there! What's your name?

\- Tim, he stammered, completely taken by surprise.

She kept smiling. She had big green eyes. Beautiful green eyes.

\- I'm Stephanie. I'm sorry to ask, but I just arrived in town and I was wondering, could you tell me what I've missed? Please?

Tim tried not to look like a complete freak. He took a fake look at his notes to avoid looking at her again.

\- Uhm, we, huh, we have a science test right now. It's on the first chapter.

\- Crap.

Just as she cussed, professor Langstrom entered.

\- Books and notes in your bags, he said, I only want to see a pencil.

Tim turned back to Stephanie.

\- You could explain to him you're new, he whispered, I think he'll understand.

Stephanie smiled – she had a cute smile, and her eyes had a little spark that made Tim all warm in the inside.

\- I'll try to pass, it doesn't matter, she whispered back.

Langstrom started distributing the tests. Stephanie sat back and took out a pencil. So did Tim, after finally finding the strength to get his eyes off her. Behind him, Harper kicked his chair.

\- Dude, I think you're turning red.

\- Miss Row, if I were you, I'd concentrate on the test, Langstrom said as he put one on her desk.

\- If I were you, Harper mumbled, I'd look like a bat.

\- Harper, we have to go eat with her.

Harper rolled his eyes and sighed.

\- Oh my god, Tim. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?

He couldn't help but blush. This made Harper smile.

\- Don't tell me Tim "crushes-aren't-real" Drake Wayne has a _crush_ on a girl _he's just met_! She teased him.

\- I don't have a crush.

\- Dude. You're turning red again. You look like a red robin or something.

Tim put his plate on his tray and moved on.

\- First of, I don't have a crush. Second of, I'm not a robin. And third of, please stop mimicking a bird.

Harper stopped mimicking a bird.

\- I just think we shouldn't let her eat alone on her first day, Tim explained, she seems nice.

\- I'm pretty sure her pretty face has something to do with why you want to go eat with her.

\- I won't answer that.

\- Because I'm right? Harper smiled.

\- No. Because it's not relevant.

They walked towards the table where Stephanie was eating her salad alone. Before sitting, Tim politely asked:

\- May we eat with you?

She nodded in approval, and the two friends sat in front of her.

\- Hi, I'm Harper.

\- Stephanie. Hi.

\- Soooo, you're new, right?

Again, she nodded.

\- Where do you come from? Tim asked.

\- Gotham. I just used to go to a different school. But my mum moved in this part of town, and the Academy was closer, so there I am.

\- What do you think of it so far?

She looked at him. Tim couldn't help but think of how beautiful her eyes were.

\- I feel like a really rich kid. It's weird.

Harper was going to make some stupid comment, probably on how Tim was a billionaire. She always made stupid comments about that, and Tim had become an expert on knowing just when. He kicked her under the table.

\- Oh, by the way, Stephanie continued, it looks like I missed a few things last week. Could one of you help me catch up?

\- I think Tim would be glad to help you out, Harper smiled while slowly turning her head towards Tim.

\- Yeah, I can help, Tim said as he ignored Harper, I've got plenty of spare time.

\- Sure. Can I come by your house after class today?

If he'd been fully functional, Tim would have answered "no". He didn't want her to meet neither Damian nor Jason – the latter would probably ruin everything just for the fun of it. Also, she would discover he was one of those "really rich kids" she thought it was weird to feel like. But Tim wasn't fully functional at the moment.

\- Of course!

Stephanie smiled.

\- Great! Thanks a lot!

\- I think I'll come by too, Harper said, I didn't really get all that English crap today.

Harper smirked behind Tim. He was in deep crap.


	6. VI - Imagine the bag is Tim

HEYA I almost forgot to post today oh my god I have so many things to do I am never gonna survive this year :'(

Warning: I know absolutely /NOTHING/ of boxe. Only that you need special shoes or something? I did my best. If I have any boxer-readers, I am so sorry.

Thank you for all your reviews, likes and follows it means a lot to me :3 Have fun!

* * *

VI

Imagine the bag is Tim

 _September 8_ _th_

Damian had been working in the kitchen all day. He didn't have anything else to do. No one was home except for Pennyworth busy in the garden and Cain working in her room with her tutor. But Damian didn't need them. That's what he'd been telling himself since he'd arrived at the manor.

He was finishing a very complicated arithmetic exercise when he heard someone going down the stairs. Had Cassandra finished her work? She was probably the most curious of them all. She wasn't really an orphan like them. Unlike her adopted-brothers, her parents were both still alive. Damian had been wondering if she was like them. She had a quick temper and if it weren't for Tim she would already have punched him a couple of times.

The someone entered the living room where he was working in peace. Damian raised his head.

\- Oh, it's you, he said as he saw Jason.

The young man was wearing a pair of grey jogging and a white T-shirt. His hair was messed up and he didn't look too good, as if he hadn't slept for a while – which was probably the case, Damian started to know him well.

\- Hi, Demon's Spawn. How's homework?

\- It's not homework.

\- I don't give a crap anyway.

On those words, Jason went to the fridge and opened. He grabbed a bottle of water, then went back out. But before he did, he stopped and remained thoughtful for a couple of seconds. Finally, he looked at Damian and asked:

\- Do you wanna come to the gym?

Damian frowned.

\- What gym? He asked.

\- The one here. Y'know, the gym?

\- I didn't know father owned a gym.

\- No one's showed you around, did they?

\- They have not.

\- I'm not a guide, so I won't either. But you can leave your not-homework-thing for a minute and come with me if you want.

Damian hesitated. Was Jason actually trying to be nice to him? He'd be one of the firsts. He'd never thought him capable of such a thing. He seemed to hate everyone, especially Tim – who wouldn't – but there he was, trying to be nice.

\- Why not, he finally answered.

He jumped off his chair and followed the older one through the manor. Damian realized the place was much bigger than he'd originally thought. There was a lot he ignored about the place. It was a real museum: paintings of his ancestors on the walls, furniture and decoration from all around the world – mostly Japanese, Damian could recognize the style.

Finally, Jason opened a door and let the kid in. Damian never imagined the gym to be this big. His father seemed to own every possible equipment a normal gym could only dream of. There even were fencing swords.

\- You do fencing? He asked.

\- Sometimes. Bruce taught us all. It's some sort of family tradition.

Damian hadn't been taught yet. But surely his time would come. He was _real_ family, after all.

Jason walked towards the punching-bag. A chest laid against the wall: he knelt in front of it and opened it.

\- What shoe size are you?

\- Pardon me?

\- C'm'ere.

\- What are you going to do to me?

\- I'm going to find you boxing shoes your size.

\- What for?

\- Because I'm going to teach you how to give a punch, asshat. And I don't want you to do it in sneakers. Now move your ass over here and show me your feet.

\- Why would you teach me boxing?

\- Do you know how to boxe?

\- No.

\- That's why. Now don't make me ask you to come here again.

Damian walked towards him and took of his shoes. Jason took a look at the number under them, then searched for a matching size in the chest.

\- Put those, he said.

\- You don't give me orders, Todd.

\- Now you're just being stupid. Gimme your hands.

He obeyed. Jason wrapped a band around them, tightly, then banded his. He approached the punching-bag and positioned himself behind it. Damian took his sneakers off and sat down to put the shoes on. When he was done, he positioned himself in front of the bag. Jason went behind him and positioned him correctly.

\- You need to spread your legs a little, he explained, and find the right balance. Both your legs are useful. Keep your spine straight and both your feet on the ground. Also, keep your hands around your chest, not over your face. Don't try to hit up, but right in front of you. Which is low, considering your height.

\- You think you're funny, don't you?

Jason didn't answer. He left his side and went behind the bag to hold it still.

\- Come on, hit it. Give it everything you have.

Damian took a deep breath and hit the punching-bag. Jason laughed.

\- That's all? Hell, I thought someone like you would have a little more strength than that.

\- Maybe if it was you I would have hit harder.

\- Imagine the bag is Tim. That's what I do.

Damian took position and hit the bag again.

\- That's better. Again.

\- What if I don't want to?

\- Do you have to discuss every goddamn thing I say?

He took another hit at the bag.

\- Did you punch it? I didn't feel it.

\- Shut up Todd.

Another punch. This time, Damian gave it everything he had. Jason held the bag still.

\- What about now? Damian asked.

\- Less talking, more punching.

Damian punched it again, and again, and again, and again. He punched it until he didn't feel his hands anymore. He had turned all red and was sweating and breathing heavily. Jason held his position until then. When he couldn't punch anymore, Damian took a step back, panting. He wiped his forehead.

\- How do you feel? Jason asked.

\- Tired. And thirsty.

Jason let go of the bag and grabbed the bottle. He threw it at the kid. Damian sat down and drank.

\- Is that how you deal with things? He asked once hydrated, by punching a bag?

\- No. That's just called exercise.

He took Damian's place in front of the bag and started punching it, much harder than Damian had been. Damian looked up at him, still sitting down. Todd didn't seem as a loser as he thought he was.

\- So how do you deal with things?

Jason stopped hitting the bad and looked down at the kid.

\- I go out, drink, get into fights.

Or maybe he was after all.

\- Is that all you do of your days?

\- I don't have much else to do.

\- Is that what your psychiatrist told you to do?

Jason froze.

\- That's none of your fucking business, Demon's Spawn.

\- I thought we were family. Family doesn't keep secrets.

Angry, Jason turned around.

\- No. We're _not_ family. You don't know _anything._ Shut the hell up.

\- That's where you're wrong, Todd. I told you already, I did my research. I know what happened to everyone in this house, and mostly you. We are brothers after all.

\- We're not. You're not my brother. Neither is Tim and Dick. And Bruce is certainly not my father.

The young man resumed his punching without another word. Silent, Damian got up and left. His work here was done.


	7. VII - Caramel tea

Guess what time of the week it iiiiiis! 8)

I'm not proud of this chapter. I've written it like three times and it still looks like crap. I'm so sorry I promise I'll try to make it better after :'(

I still hope you'll enjoy it a little though. Have a nice reading and week-end! :)

* * *

VII

Caramel tea

 _September 8_ _th_

\- This is your home?

Stephanie was in awe.

\- You live in a freaking _manor_!

Harper gave her a tap on the shoulder.

\- I had your exact same reaction, Blondie. Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

Tim opened the door and invited them in.

\- My brothers are home, he said, so we'll have to go work in my room.

No one would come bother them up there. This was perfect.

\- Aw, really? Harper complained, but I like the living room! And I'm sure Blondie would like it better than your messy room.

\- My room's not-

\- Hey, Blondie, come check it out!

They both ran to the living room before Tim could do anything to stop them. Damn Harper Row.

\- Fine, let's go to the living room, Tim sighed.

He followed them there.

\- Holy Christ! It's _huge_!

Stephanie's eyes were shining.

\- I've never seen a place like this, seriously!

\- It doesn't look this big when you're living at six in it, Tim said.

\- Six? How many brothers and sisters do you have?

Tim sat at the table behind the sofa.

\- Well, now we're seven. Three brothers, one sister, a butler and my... Bruce.

\- Your Bruce?

\- He's my adopted dad.

Stephanie's smile disappeared.

\- Oh shit, you're adopted?

\- Like two of my brothers and my sister. Bruce Wayne is a wealthy man who wants to help kids like us out.

\- That's... nice of him, I guess. Weird, but nice.

\- Ha! Harper said, I'm not the only one to think so!

Suddenly, Alfred came in. For a second, Tim thought Damian would be with him – he was glad he wasn't.

\- Welcome home Master Tim, Alfred greeted them, and good afternoon to you Miss Harper.

\- Hi Alfred! Harper nodded back, it's been while. How have you been doing?

\- Good as always, Miss Harper. It's always a pleasure to have you over here. Do you want your usual caramel tea?

\- You know me so well.

\- And what would you like, young miss?

\- Stephanie Brown, she presented herself, and nothing, I'm fine.

\- Will you be studying in the living room Master Tim?

\- Yes, Tim answered as he glared at Harper.

He then immediately asked:

\- Where are Jason and Damian?

\- I believe they are in the gym.

\- Perfect, he whispered to himself.

Then, back to Alfred:

\- What about Dick?

\- He'll be home in an hour.

\- And Bruce?

\- As usual. Will your friends stay for dinner?

\- I have to be home for 6, Stephanie answered.

\- Same, Harper answered, sorry Alfred. Maybe another time.

If the gods were on Tim's side, he'd be able to hide Stephanie from both Damian and Jason. But unfortunately, Tim wasn't a lucky guy.

A boy entered the living room. Tim cussed mentally.

\- I wasn't aware that we had guests, Damian said as he came towards them.

Harper looked at Tim from the corner of her eye and smiled.

\- I'm Harper Row, she said, you must be Damian, right?

\- Indeed.

He carefully observed Stephanie. She forced herself to smile – how sweet and innocent of her to smile to the Devil himself – and shook her hand.

\- Hi, I'm Stephanie Brown.

\- Will you be staying long?

How polite.

\- Let's get to work, Tim interrupted.

He ignored the Brat and took out his books from his backpack. Damian decided to ignore them too. He sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

\- I'm sorry about that. Damian's a brat.

\- An "inhuman selfish piece of pineapple", Harper whispered, smiling.

\- He's the one not adopted, right? Stephanie asked.

\- Yes. He thinks he's better than us because of that.

\- Well, he's wrong.

\- Thanks.

Stephanie was the sweetest person he'd met in a very, very, very long time. She was like a walking sunbeam, with her magnificent blond hair and her perfect face and her resplendent smile and...

\- Here is your caramel tea, Miss Harper.

\- Thank you Alfred.

\- Will you need anything else?

\- I think we're good Alfred, Tim said, thank you very much.

\- You know where to find me if you change your mind.

The butler left them alone.

\- I still can't believe you have a _butler_ , Stephanie said, astonished.

\- He's more like a grandfather to us, you know. He's always been here. Heck, he's even more present than Bruce. And he takes better care of us.

Tim opened his book.

\- Now let's study a bit before it's too late.

\- Party pooper, Harper mumbled.

They were able to work for a while – they worked biology and chemistry, and also English. Stephanie was smart – Tim loved to listen to her talk. They did a few math problems together, and Harper and her discussed a lot while he was trying to understand the logic of some. For English, they took turn for reading: Harper was excellent at mimicking different voices, while Stephanie had a soft voice, and Tim was so hypnotized by it he forgot his turn. He was living in Heaven. Until the second demon came in.

Jason wore a pair of jogging and a white T-shirt, he was red and sweaty, his hair was messy and – as always – he came in at the wrong moment.

\- Replacement, he nodded.

\- Jason.

\- Row.

\- Todd.

He noticed Stephanie.

\- And who're you?

She couldn't look away from her.

\- Brown. Stephanie. Hi.

Jason smirked. Tim glared at him.

\- Hi. You're Tim's girlfriend?

That was it. The question he was so scared of. Tim blushed a little.

\- No, Stephanie laughed, no no, no. I met him today. We're friends. He's helping me out.

It hurt more than he'd thought it would. And next to him, Harper kept poking him as a huge smile crossed her face.

\- Yeah, well, y'know, it's how it all starts. First that, then you come over for no reason, then-

\- I never dated Tim, Harper interrupted.

\- Because you scare the shit out of him, Row.

\- Thanks, Todd.

\- Also, aren't you a lesbian?

\- Maybe. Thanks for reminding me.

\- Always happy to help. Have fun with your homework, kiddos.

Jason went away just like he'd come in. His job here was done: Tim was as red as a tomato, pretty mad, and desesperately trying to hide himself behind his book.

\- Timmy, are you blushing?

Damn Harper Row.


	8. VIII - Ten bucks and a foot massage

Hi everyone!

Thanks again for all your reviews, likes and follows. Again, it means a lot to me. You're all awesome. :3

Here's the eight chapter of this li'l fic. I don't think it is said in this chapter, but Barbara has lost the use of her legs, just like after the Killing Joke accident in the comics.

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it. :3

* * *

VIII

Ten bucks and a foot massage

 _September 8_ _th_

Richard Grayson had been living out of Wayne Manor for four years now. He owned an apartment which he shared with his girlfriend, Barbara, and worked as a police officer at the GCPD. Life was quite good, for once.

After his long day at work, Dick returned to his apartment, happy at the thought of finally seeing Barbara again. He loved her dearly, and every second away from her was horrible. But sometimes, he had to leave her behind to take care of his brothers, especially now that there was Damian in the picture. Dick was the older brother, and with Bruce always out, he _had_ to be there for them.

Dick opened his apartment door.

\- Honey, I'm home!

He stopped.

\- Aaaand you're not alone.

Barbara, sitting on the couch, smiled at him.

\- Hi honey, she responded.

\- Hello Richard, Jim Gordon said, don't expect me to call you "honey".

Commissioner Jim Gordon was Barbara's father and Dick's boss. He was a good man and a good cop, but he also was an intimidating man and Dick was slightly scared of him. He forced a smile before asking:

\- Do you two want me to stay outside?

\- Don't worry about it, the commissioner said, we were done.

Gordon leaned over his daughter and kissed her on the top of her head.

\- Have a safe ride, she said to him.

\- Always have, always will.

He retrieved his coat and said goodbye to Dick before going. The young man closed the door behind him.

\- What was that about? He asked, concerned.

\- Small talk. Father and daughter stuff, you know.

Dick sat besides her on the sofa.

\- How was your day?

\- Good. I went shopping with Dinah today.

\- And how is she doing?

\- She could do better if, you know, she had more help for her wedding.

\- When is it again?

\- Next spring. We're invited, don't forget.

\- You won't let me forget.

\- Damn right.

He leaned over her and put a kiss on her lips.

\- I missed you, he said.

\- How is Damian doing?

He sat back.

\- You know it hurts, when I tell you something nice and you ask me about my brother. That's... Ow.

Barbara laughed a little.

\- Aw, honey, of course I missed you too.

She put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

\- But seriously, how _is_ Damian doing?

\- Not bad for someone hated by everyone.

\- Even Tim?

\- Especially Tim. You know, they've nicknamed him "The Demon's Spawn" and "The Brat". I think it was Jason's idea.

She laughed.

\- Is he _that_ horrible?

\- Well, he _is_ looking for trouble. I don't know how long it'll take for someone to give him the first punch.

\- I bet it'll be Jason.

He gasped.

\- Barbara, you just _cannot_ bet on such things!

\- Who do you bet on?

\- Ten bucks Cassandra.

\- Ten bucks and a foot massage.

\- Deal.

\- How's Jason by the way?

Dick sighed.

\- Same old Jason freaking Todd.

\- Did he talk to you?

\- He won't talk to anybody, Babs. He says he doesn't need help.

\- He's lying.

\- No shit, Sherlock.

\- What are you going to do about it?

\- Me? I can't do anything. He won't listen to me. To him, I'm just that overprotective brother.

\- You kinda are.

\- I guess Bruce will have to step in. But even then, I don't think... I don't think it'll work. I think he gave up.

There was sadness in his voice. Barbara felt bad for him. She took his face between her hands and said:

\- Hey, you're doing the best you can. You're doing everything in your power to make him feel better. If he called for help, you'd be the first to respond, and that is one of the many things I love the most about you.

\- And I always thought you only loved me for my good looks, he smiled.

\- Please wait until I'm done to make jokes.

\- Sorry.

\- As I was saying, if he calls, you'll be there in a flash. You care about him, and he knows it. Maybe he thinks it's annoying, but you'll see, one day, your efforts will be payed. And about him getting help, I was thinking that maybe I could, you know, talk to him.

Dick's expression changed instantly.

\- No, he sharply said.

\- Dick –

\- No. He needs professionnal help.

\- Oh, because _you_ are professionnal help?

\- I'm his brother, it's the same thing. But you – _You_ were attacked too, Babs! You were shot in your own home! Who knows what memories and flashbacks you'll have haunting you when you go talk to him about what he's lived? You still have nightmares about it!

\- It's because I lived something similar that I think I can help him. We're scar buddies. Never heard of it?

He shook his head.

\- Well it's a thing, trust me.

\- Barbara, listen...

\- I moved on, Dick. I really did, believe me. I'm better now, because I have you to help me out.

He bit his cheek and thought about it for a moment. She had a strong point: _she_ could understand Jason. Maybe it could actually work – who knew?

\- We'll see, he finally answered.

\- I only want to help him.

\- I know, Babs. Me too.

He bent over to kiss her tenderly. Then he pulled back and looked at his watch.

\- It's getting late. I should go back to the Manor.

\- I thought Damian was doing okay.

\- Him? Yes. The others? No.

Dick got up

\- Don't you think you're worrying a tiny bit too much?

\- Trust me Babs, if I'm not there to stop them, they'll kill each other.

He took his bag and put his stuff in it. He kissed her a last time before going.


	9. IX - I'm fine

Hey everyone!

It's been a while, I know and I'm sorry. It's been a rough two weeks, lots of homework (philosophy mostly (not that I hate it but)). It's also been a good week, 'cause I finally converted a friend to the Batman fandom (ok, only to Jason, but still I MADE HER CRY FOR HIM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA). So proud. 8|

I hope you'll like this chapter. I'll try to post once a week like before (if I don't you'll know why).

Have fun :3

(Also yes I do not like _Pocahontas_ I'm sorry)

* * *

IX

I'm fine

 _September 8_ _th_

The evening was going well. After Stephanie and Harper had left, Dick had arrived. Alfred had served dinner and they'd all eaten together. Tim and Damian argued – of course – and Dick broke it up with little jokes. Cassandra, like most of the time, had been silent for the whole meal while Jason would sometimes comment whatever Damian and Tim threw at each other. It was a usual evening for the Wayne kids. After dinner, Dick suggested they'd teach Damian how to play poker. Everyone accepted. The evening was going great so far.

Bruce came home to his five children playing poker with alphabet pasta they'd taken from the kitchen. Cassandra had the most, Damian the less.

\- You must be cheating, Cain, Damian grumbled.

\- You're just a sore loser, she responded while taking all the alphabet pasta assembled in the middle of the table.

When they heard their father come in, they stopped and turned their heads towards the door.

\- Hey Bruce! Dick said.

\- Good evening Bruce, Tim said.

\- Hey, Jason said.

Cassandra waved at him.

\- Good evening father, Damian said, how was your day?

\- Tiresome, thank you for asking.

\- How was it with Lex Luthor? Tim asked, did you manage to find an arrangement?

\- No. It was horrible. We're having another meeting next week. He had to go back to Metropolis deal with something.

\- Hasn't it been two months now? Jason asked, why don't you just leave the deal go? You don't like it, he won't change it...

\- Because Luthor and Bruce are the biggest CEO of the country, Tim explained, and throwing away such an opportunity to work together on a big project would be crime.

\- Whatever. Luthor is full of shit anyway. You shouldn't do business with a guy like him.

\- Jason's right, Dick added, I don't trust him.

\- Trust isn't the question here. Luthor and Bruce have a mutual goal: make a better future for everyone.

\- Not exactly everyone, Damian joined in, Lex Luthor does not care about the little people.

\- How the hell do you know that? Jason asked.

\- I read the news. Also, my mother heard of it. She thinks father should accept the deal and stop desperatly trying to negotiate.

\- Your mother's not a good reference.

\- At least mine's alive.

Jason got up, his chair fell behind him. Dick got up too to prevent him from attacking the boy.

\- Damian, Bruce scowled, bed.

Damian mumbled something while doing as he was told.

\- Dick could you make sure he goes to bed?

\- Sure.

\- Thank you.

\- I think we'll go too, Tim said as he got up.

Cassandra and Jason followed him.

\- Jason, stay. I need to talk to you.

 _Crap_ , the young man thought. He turned around to face his adoptive-father.

\- Yes? He asked, what did I do this time?

Bruce crossed his arms.

\- Why are you not seeing anymore?

Jason sighed. He knew the subject would come up one day or the other. He'd hoped it wouldn't, but it did, and he couldn't run away from it.

\- Because I'm feeling better, he shrugged.

\- Are you?

\- Yes, Jason gritted between his teeth.

Bruce looked straight at him. Jason hated when he did that. He was like a cop, trying to intimidate his suspect. Jason hated it.

\- That's not what Dick told me.

 _Fucking Dick._

\- It's none of his business.

\- He's your brother. He's concerned, just like I am.

\- Well, you don't have too. I told you, I'm fine.

\- I don't think so.

\- Why the fuck do you care anyway?

\- I know what you went through, Jason.

This was too much for Jason.

\- Do you? He angrily talked back, do you really, Bruce? I didn't know you had been kidnapped and tortured for a whole fucking year! Really, it's all news to me!

\- Jason that's not wh-

\- You don't know fuck about what I went through. You don't know _anything._ Mind your own fucking business, will you?

He turned around and started walking away. He really didn't want to argue with him tonight. He was tired and only wished to lie in bed and try to get some sleep, hoping he wouldn't have any nightmares.

\- I'm only trying to help you, Jason.

Jason stopped. Was he to turn around and say to his face everything he thought about him? No, tonight wasn't the right moment. Besides, he probably already knew how he felt.

\- I didn't ask for help. I told you, _I'm fine_.

He went upstairs and didn't turn around. _Fuck Bruce_ , he thought, _fuck him and that goddamn psychiatrist and Dick and everyone else._ He didn't need them anyway. After what he'd been through, after everything he had endured, he didn't need them. He was better off alone. Why was Bruce so obsessed with helping him? He had Damian to take care of – his own son – so why bother? He didn't need his pity, nor his money, nor his "best-of-the-country" psychiatrists. Like he'd said, he was fine.

Jason opened his bedroom door. He stopped.

\- What the fuck?

Dick, Tim, Cassandra and Damian were sitting on his bed, waiting for him as it seemed.

\- Was there a secret meeting I didn't hear of? He asked.

\- We thought it'd be nice to watch a movie together, Dick explained, did you know Damian never saw a single Disney movie? By not a single Disney movie, I mean _not a goddamn Disney movie_.

\- Not even _Pocahontas_ , Tim said.

\- A princess movie? Really, Drake? I thought you were better than that.

\- It's a very good and old movie.

\- _Princess_ movie.

\- Shut up Damian you have no soul.

\- Can't we watch _Robin Hood_? Cassandra asked.

\- Traitor!

\- It actually looks more interesting, Damian said.

\- We'll vote, Dick said, who wants to watch _Robin Hood_?

Cassandra and Damian raised their hands. Dick turned to Jason who was still standing by the door.

\- What about you Jay? _Robin Hood_ or _Pocahontas_?

He just wanted to lie down in bed and sleep. Or at least try to. But it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

\- _Robin Hood_. I hate Pocahontas.

\- _Robin Hood_ it is.

\- I feel betrayed, Tim whined.

Dick took his computer and put the DVD in. The siblings snugged up against each other on the bed.

\- You're coming?

Without a word, Jason sat next to them. Better savor the moment and forget the rest. Enjoy the evening a little. Forget everything bad.

 _I'm fine_ , he thought again, as to reassure himself, _I'm fine_.


	10. X - Eight year old

IT'S HALLOWEEN IN A WEEK MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 8D

Anyway, hi guys, again thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites, it means a lot :3

Enjoy!

* * *

X

Eight year old

 _October 25_ _th_

\- I still don't grasp the concept of this... Hallow Ween? Damian said after a moment.

The streets of Gotham were busy in the middle of the day. People were pushing around, trying to make their way to unknown destinations. In the middle of them, Dick, Tim and Damian walked towards the disguise shop down the road.

\- Halloween is an old pagan celebration, Tim explained, Celtic people used to celebrate it in the beginning of fall as a sort of New-Year.

\- What does candies and costumes have to do with it?

\- Nothing.

\- Now you're just confusing me.

Dick laughed.

\- Forget what Tim said. On Halloween, you go out dressed as the most terrifying thing ever, you knock on doors and you yell "trick or treat". People have to give you candies, otherwise you... Well, that other part is illegal, so we won't talk about it.

\- So the aim of this celebration is to collect candies?

\- Yes.

\- Then what is the use of a disguise?

\- To get the candy, you must scare people.

\- Although _you_ don't need a disguise to scare people, Tim commented.

Dick hit him over the head.

\- All of this is stupid, Damian said.

\- But it's tradition, so we're doing it, and you're doing it with us.

\- Jason isn't. Why me?

\- Jason will come with us. We even have a costume for him. Even Harper and Stephanie are coming.

They arrived at the costume shop. Damian paused in front of it, both curious and scared of what he might find inside it.

\- You know, Dick said, usually, kids your age are the ones dragging their parents to get a costume for Halloween.

\- I may not be familiar with this celebration, but I am smart enough to understand that this "trick or treat" isn't for people your age, Grayson.

\- You're starting to know Dick, Tim said behind him, he's an eight year old stuck in an old man's body.

\- I'm not old, Dick replied.

\- Keep telling yourself that.

He headed in first, quickly followed by Dick – who mumbled something similar to "You're just jealous 'cause _I_ can buy alcohol" - and Damian who was still pretty confused by the whole thing. Why did he have to knock on doors to get candies when he could buy some for himself?

The shop had different aisles, all exposing costumes of monsters or skeletons. They also had an obsession with pumpkins – faces were carved in it, and all had different sizes and uses: baskets, decorations, stickers... Damian sighed.

\- This is stupid.

\- You're stupid, Dick replied.

Tim and Dick went into one of the aisles. A few costumes were hung up.

\- So what are you gonna be this year? Dick asked his little brother as he looked for something in the many costumes.

\- Please not something ridiculous.

\- Sexy nurse?

\- What did I just say?

Dick kept looking.

\- Vampire? He asked.

\- I don't want to say yes before you show it to me.

\- Cape and fangs. Stephanie would like it.

Tim gave him a nudge as he laughed. Then the older turned to Damian and said:

\- I know exactly what you're going to be.

\- I refuse to wear a costume.

But Dick didn't listen. He was already looking in the costumes for one in particular. When found, he showed it to his new little brother.

\- There!

Damian looked at it.

\- A devil?

\- Yes.

\- Perfect, Tim agreed.

\- Why should I dress like a devil?

\- Because that's what I've decided.

\- I refuse.

Dick shushed him and gave Tim the costume to put in the basket. Then he turned around and started walking to another aisle.

\- Now let's buy the candy.

\- I have a question.

\- Yes Damian?

\- What is the use of buying candy if we are going to "trick or treat" to get some? Why not just buy the candy and not "trick or treat"?

Tim took a bag of marshmallows.

\- That candy isn't for us, he explained, it's for the ones who'll come trick or treat at our door.

\- Why would they come get candy at the Manor if they have candy in their own home? This doesn't make any sense!

Seeing him like that made Tim laugh. Damian looked at him angrily.

\- What are you laughing at, Drake?

\- Let's not argue in the middle of the store, Dick stopped them before it was too late.

They continued their trip in the aisles. Tim took a pumpkin-basket for Damian and Dick took several fake skeletons.

\- And what are these for? Damian asked.

\- It's for – here hold one for me please – decorating the house.

Damian held the skeleton as best as he could, but the damn thing was bigger than him – which was quite funny to watch. Tim hid his laugh.

\- Why are we decorating the house?

\- Because that's what we do on Halloween. We disguise ourselves and we decorate the house to be the creepiest possible.

\- Why not use real skeletons?

\- Now that would be illegal.

He took a bag of fake spider-webs and toss it in the kid's basket.

\- What about that? Don't we have real webs at home?

\- Yes, but people are scared of real spiders. So we buy fake ones.

\- I fail to see the logic in this argument.

Again, Dick shushed him.

\- I think we've got everything, Tim said as he counted what they had taken.

\- Yeah we do. Let's go home.

They paid and left. All on the way home, Damian struggled to keep his skeleton still.

\- What now? Damian asked.

\- Now we go home and begin decorating the place. It's just like decorating the Christmas tree.

\- I never had a Christmas tree.

Dick and Tim stopped and looked at their little brother.

\- Wait, really? Tim asked.

\- Where did Santa put your presents? Dick asked.

\- Don't tell me you still believe in Santa, Grayson. I know you're "an eight-year old in an old man's body", but still.

\- You never believe in Santa Claus?

\- Of course not. Who would?

Dick and Tim looked at each other in utter horror.

\- What? Damian asked.

\- Damian Wayne, Dick announced loudly, from today you are under our protection. We will educate you as you should have been educated. We will not fail you like your mother did.

\- I was well educated what the-

For the third time, Dick shushed him.

\- Don't worry, little brother. We'll take good care of you. Now let's hurry up, Alfred's waiting for us.

The three brothers continued their way home. On the way, Dick and Tim taught Damian a few Halloween songs. Damian was a very bad singer.


	11. XI - Wicked Witch of the West

HELLO NAUGHTY CHILDREN IT'S HALLOWEEN TIME MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Also I'm back at school in two days someone help me I don't wanna go back aszpdokfpiugbfjhdns :'(

Anyways, short chapter (like always actually), I hope you like it. :)

And happy Halloween! ~

* * *

XI

Wicked Witch of the West

 _October 25_ _th_

\- So, what are you going to be for Halloween?

Carving pumpkins wasn't always as fun as it looked like. First, you had to look for a good knife. Pointy and easy to hold, but also one that cut good, otherwise it was no good. Then, you had to know how to carve: if you didn't, you took way longer than you'd planned. Finally, you had to know exactly what you wanted: a sad jack'o lantern? A happy one? A scary one? You can't just improvise: you have to plan it. But for Stephanie, the worse about carving pumpkins was the smell. So she made small talk to get it off her mind.

\- Don't know yet, Harper answered.

She struggled with the pumpkin. First, the knife broke. Then, she'd almost her fingers off. And now, she was just stabbing the damn thing like it was the devil itself.

\- Maybe a ghost. Haven't decided yet, actually. I've been busy with my brother.

\- You have a brother? Stephanie asked.

Harper shook her head.

\- How old is he?

\- Fourteen. His name's Cullen.

\- Will he come trick or treating with us?

\- Nah, that's the problem I'm having with him. He doesn't wanna come.

\- Why?

\- He's not very much of a people person, y'know what I mean?

\- Kind of.

Harper went back to her carving before adding:

\- At least he won't have to meet Damian. I mean girl, this kid could destroy him with only a few words.

\- Totally. He scares the crap out of me.

\- Same.

\- No offense, Cassie.

\- None taken.

Cassandra seemed to have no problem with her pumpkin. It wasn't the first time she was carving pumpkins on Halloween, that was sure.

\- What are you gonna be this Halloween? Stephanie asked.

\- I don't know either, she answered.

\- Oh come on, you gotta have an idea! I can't be the only one to already have her costume and make-up ready!

\- We'll not all like you, Steph', Cassie said.

Stephanie put down her knife and looked at them.

\- I swear I'm going to find you the best goddamn costumes on the planet. Promise.

\- Anything but something slutty, Harper ordered.

\- Same, Cassie approved.

\- No problem. I already have a few ideas.

She turned to Cassandra and said:

\- You, you could be a black cat.

\- What?

\- I'm already seeing you with those little cute and fluffy ears, and maybe fake cat mustaches... I even have a tail I can lend you.

\- Why a black cat?

\- You look like a cat. You'd make an excellent black cat. Aaand, we could make a duo costume, because I'm going as a witch.

\- Wicked Witch of the West, slutty or basic? Harper asked.

\- Basic. I'm done doing slutty. Besides, they don't give candy to slutty costumed people.

She took back her knife and continued her work.

\- Speaking of trick or treating, Harper said, aren't we getting too old for that?

Stephanie and Cassie looked at her like she had just insulted their ancestors.

\- How _dare_ you, Cassie whispered in shock.

\- I mean, we're all sixteen, soon turning seventeen, and –

\- Harper Elizabeth Row, Stephanie interrupted, if you don't want me to smash this pumpkin on your sweet and pretty hair, you take back what you've just said.

\- My middle name isn't –

\- _Take it back._

Harper sighed.

\- I take it back.

Stephanie smiled again.

\- Good. Now get back to your pumpkin, you ungrateful child.

\- Yes ma'am.

They went back to their pumpkin carving in silence. But Stephanie interrupted that silence again a few seconds later:

\- Why would you think we're too old anyway? She asked her friend.

\- Last time I went trick or treating, I was ten.

\- And? You're only six years older. It's nothing.

\- I already thought I was too old to trick or treat.

\- At ten years old? Really?

Harper nodded.

\- But why?

\- I think it's because I wasn't scared of Halloween anymore. It was the first time of my life I realized that everything was fake.

\- What about Christmas? When did you realize Santa Claus wasn't real?

Harper took a fake shocked expression.

\- Santa Claus isn't real? So who's the guy sliding through my chimney at night?

\- That would be a burglar, Cassie answered, hit it with a stick next time he comes by.

They laughed a little.

\- But seriously, Halloween isn't just about being scared and scare the crap out of people, Stephanie said. There's so much more to it.

\- Like?

\- Like...

She took a second to think about it.

\- Candy, Cassie helped her.

\- Yeah, there's candy.

\- _Free_ candy.

\- How many times a year do you get free candy?

\- Only at Halloween.

\- That's right.

\- You also get to carve pumpkins.

\- That's not fun.

\- It is! A little. The squishy part is fun.

\- I think you mixed up "fun" with "disgusting".

She turned back to Harper and shared with her last argument:

\- Look, trick or treating is childish. But it's fun when you do it with friends: it's not just about the candy and preparing your costume and decoration and all, it's also about enjoying yourself and be with your friends. You forget that you're sixteen and that next year you'll have to worry about college and all that crap. You enjoy yourself and have fun. And become fat because of all that free candy. And try to scare the crap out of little kids.

\- Why would I scare the crap out of little kids?

\- I don't know. 'Cause it's fun?

\- Okay, now you're being creepy.

\- I never said I enjoyed it!

\- I do, Cassandra said.

The two other girls looked at her. She looked back at her. After an awkward second or two of silent, they all laughed.

\- You're awesome, Cassie, Stephanie said.

\- I have to be, in this place.

\- Yeah, you do.

\- You're the best of us to be honest, Harper added.

\- And I've finished my pumpkin before all of you.

She stood up and showed her perfectly carved pumpkin.

\- And now, she said with a smile, we light them up.


	12. XII - Snickers

Heya fellas!

So yesterday I forgot I had a fanfic to update. Haha. 8D (In my defense, I was kinda busy, but hey now you have it!)

I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

* * *

XII

Snickers

 _October 31_ _st_

Kids and teenagers were running around in full costumes – witches, vampires, skeletons, zombies... Every monster imaginable was out there asking for candy. In the middle of them, the Waynes and their two friends Harper and Stephanie were also knocking door to door for the precious candy. Dick, wearing a shiny blue disco-like costume – where he had found it, that was the biggest mystery –, was ahead of the little band they were forming. Behind him, Tim, as a classic vampire in a long cape, was chatting with Stephanie, herself as a classic witch with a long pointy hat and perfectly horrible make-up covering her face. Right behind them, Cassandra and Harper were counting the little candy they had collected already. Finally, Cassie had taken Stephanie's advice and was walking around dressed up as a black cat, while Harper was a crow. And last but not least was the little devil also known as Damian Wayne, walking by the side of a zombie Jason. They weren't talking to each other.

\- Are we going to do this all night? The little devil asked.

\- Of course we are! Stephanie gleefully answered.

\- I'm bored. I should have gone with father to that gala of his.

\- Stop complaining and try to enjoy yourself, Tim replied.

Damian shut up for a couple of seconds before complaining again:

\- What is there to enjoy?

\- Free candy! Dick immediately answered.

\- We're walking in the middle of the night, knocking on doors to ask for candy. I really do not see the point of this celebration.

\- Where the hell have you been raised your whole life? Harper asked.

\- Somewhere where celebrations have sense.

\- This one has sense, Stephanie tried to explain, we celebrate monsters and nightmares! And we collect candy. Because it's always a good reason to get free candy.

\- Another point I don't understand with this celebration. What is the big deal with candy? What is so special about them?

\- You really were raised in a hole, weren't you? Jason said.

Dick stopped and turned around.

\- Give me your basket, he ordered.

\- Why?

\- I'm going to make you taste the best thing you've ever tasted in the whole wide world.

Damian gave him his basket, hesitant. Dick took a look inside, moved some candy around, and finally took one out.

\- Here.

\- What's that?

\- Snickers.

The devil didn't understand.

\- Oh my god.

Dick was hallucinating – he wasn't the only one.

\- This just can't be real, he said.

\- I'm starting to believe you really were raised in a hole, Harper laughed.

\- I think I've never been this sad in my life, Stephanie admitted.

\- Me neither, Tim commented.

\- Meh, I've heard worse, Jason shrugged.

The elder Wayne gave the Snickers to his little brother.

\- You _have_ to taste it.

\- I don't think...

\- Yeah, don't think and just do it. Your life will change forever.

At last, Damian took the candy. He looked at the wrap and tried to read what was written on the back, but Tim stopped him from doing so.

\- Rule number one when you eat candy, he said, you do _not_ read what's written on the back.

\- Ever, Stephanie added, otherwise you'll regret it.

Damian didn't ask any questions. He opened the packing and took the chocolate bar out of it. Again, he took a few seconds to inspect it. The group had stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk, and all were watching Damian eating his very first candy bar.

\- Come on! Cassie cheered, eat it!

The others started cheering with her, repeating the words "eat it" until he finally did so. He chewed on the big bite he'd taken, took all of his time before swallowing. The others watched in silence.

\- So? Dick finally asked.

\- If you don't like it, Stephanie said, I volunteer to take all your candy.

The little devil looked up at her.

\- Too bad for you, Brown. I enjoy it.

As he said so, he grabbed another candy and started unwrapping it.

\- Hey hey, go easy on it, Tim warned him.

\- But it's so good!

\- Too much candy makes you sick, Jason said, it's a verified fact. Ask Dick.

Dick winced as an answer.

\- I won't get sick, Damian replied as he put the candy in his mouth, now let's go get some more.

The group resumed their walk. Stephanie leaned over zombie-Jason and Tim and whispered:

\- I bet you ten bucks he'll get sick before we get back at the manor.

\- Of course he will, Jason answered, it's the first time he eats candy. He's lucky if he doesn't _die_ before we get back to the manor.

\- How can a child survive without candy?

\- Strict parents, I guess, Tim answered, I've heard Talia Al Ghul was a kind of very strict mother.

\- At this point she's more a bitch than a "very strict mother", Jason said.

\- She's still his mother.

Jason shrugged and walked away. The mother subject was always pretty delicate with him – more than with his orphan siblings. Stephanie stayed by Tim's side and looked into her basket. Tim started wondering about something to say, to keep the conversation going between them. He liked her, and he really wanted her to like him back. He was trying very hard not to screw anything up.

\- I think my mum is the total opposite of his, she said, she lets me do everything I want.

\- I've seen that.

Just like Harper, Stephanie had been spending most of her time at the Manor with them. She had become part of the family.

Stephanie was going to ask something, but she seemed reluctant. But as the silence started to feel heavy, she let herself go:

\- I'm sorry to ask, and you really don't have to answer if it's too awkward for you, but... How was your mom?

Tim gathered his memories. It had been a while since he had last thought of his mom. Not that he didn't miss her, but he tried not to think about it.

\- My mom wasn't as draconian as Damian's, he finally answered, nor as relaxed as yours. She was... In the middle, I guess. Maybe a little strict sometimes, but it was for my own good. I can't blame her.

\- Did she at least let you eat candy?

They laughed.

\- Yeah, she did. I remember her joining me on Halloween to collect candy.

\- That must have been cool. My parents never did that. I always had to do it on my own or with some friends. I remember when I was eight, I walked all around the neighborhood all by myself to get candy. Did you know that you get more of it if you're alone?

\- Well, now that I have the information, I think I'm going to have to ditch you all.

\- And leave us to take care of Damian on our own?

\- You're giving me a really good reason to go.

\- You'd miss him, admit it.

 _I'd miss you_ , he almost replied.

\- Admit at least you'd miss me, Stephanie smiled.

She had that cute little smile that made his heart all warm and fuzzy in the inside.

\- Yeah, I'd miss you.

Her smile grew bigger and she put her arm around his shoulders – he was taller, so she had to walk on the tip of her toes.

\- Now let's get some candy! She hummed.


	13. XIII - Cat-woman

Hello everyone.

Trying to bring a little fun on this sad day.

As always, I hope you'll like it and pardon my English. :)

* * *

XIII

Cat-woman

 _October 31_ _st_

The ball room was illuminated by colourful lights. When Bruce Wayne finally arrived, the room was already crowded. The billionaire showed his invitation to the man guarding the entrance, then left his coat to another man who hung it in the cloakroom. Bruce, now only wearing his shiny and expensive suit, put his bow-tie back in place and entered the giant room.

As soon as he grabbed a glass of champagne, a man with dark brown hair approached him, a smile on his face. Bruce recognized him instantly – his face was all other Gotham, after all.

\- Bruce! How glad I am to see you here!

\- Same about you, Harvey, he answered while shaking his hand.

Harvey Dent had recently been elected Gotham City's new district attorney. But before being Gotham's DA, he was one of Bruce's longest and closest friends – a friend he was proud to have by his side.

\- It has been a while, Bruce said, how have you been doing?

\- Well, as you can see, I'm the district attorney now. Takes much of my time, if not all of it.

\- How does Gilda take it?

\- Why don't you ask her yourself?

The DA turned around and called a small dark-haired woman to come over. When she did, Harvey introduced her:

\- Gilda, this is Bruce Wayne. You remember him, right?

\- How could anyone ever forget such a charming man?

She blushed a little but tried to hide it behind her smile. Bruce leaned over and kissed the back of her hand.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you again, he said.

\- My pleasure is the same, .

\- Please, call me Bruce.

Gilda couldn't stop smiling. She took a little step back, against her husband. Bruce took a sip of his champagne.

\- I've heard you've recently given birth.

\- Indeed, Gilda confirmed, two adorable twins.

\- Murray and Jack, Harvey added.

\- Congratulations! I wish you the best of luck, Gilda – I know how Harvey puts work before everything else.

\- I'm starting to get used to it, as long as he's happy.

Gently, Harvey put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head. Bruce knew Harvey well enough – a few years back, before Gilda and all this district attorney business, he wasn't the same. He was two men at once, had severe anger issues... The man he once was had completely disappeared. Bruce couldn't be more proud. He was now married, had two kids and was Gotham's new district attorney – while he was still the same old billionaire.

\- , could I have a word?

The district attorney turned around to the little old man talking to him.

\- Yes, of course.

Then, back to Wayne:

\- I'll see you later, Bruce. It was nice seeing you again.

\- You too, Harvey. Take good care of yourself.

The couple and the old man walked away, and Bruce stayed, his glass of champagne at hand. He walked a little around the room, greeted some people he knew – _barely_ knew – and talked business with others, such as Oswald Copplebot, owner of the Iceberg Lounge and old rival – it was a long story, and Copplebot still seemed furious at the Wayne family, for whatever reason.

Finally, the billionaire found himself alone. He finished his champagne and put the glass back on tray passing by.

\- All by yourself, huh?

A woman had decided to join him in his loneliness. She was thin and athletic, and wore a long black and revealing dress. She had a bobbed hairstyle, her hair was dark – and she wore two little cat ears on the top of head. Between her long and thin fingers, she held a half filled glass of champagne. Bruce wasn't sure he'd ever seen her here before.

\- So are you, he answered.

\- Yes. But I was looking for some.

\- So why are you talking to me?

\- Pity, I guess.

She drank her champagne.

\- You're Bruce Wayne, aren't you? Wayne Enterprise's CEO, or the orphan who adopts other orphans, as some call you.

\- People call me that?

She smiled a little.

\- No, but I guess everyone thinks it.

She reached out her free hand.

\- Selina Kyle, she presented herself.

He gently shook her hand. It took a couple of seconds for Bruce to realize where he had heard the name before.

\- The owner of that new club in town, he said.

\- The Egyptian, yes. I'm glad you've heard of it.

Of course Bruce had heard of it. It was one of those clubs for rich people, bored billionaires and magistrates.

\- I haven't seen you there.

\- It's because I haven't been there yet.

\- Why so?

\- I'm not from that middle.

\- Ouh, that hurts.

She didn't look hurt. In fact, she looked proud of herself. She was full of pride, and someone like her was no match for anyone in the room.

\- I'm a busy man, he said.

\- I've heard. A family man. No one to help you out with the kids?

\- Alfred helps out. He's our butler.

\- I wish I had a butler for mines.

\- You have kids?

Again, she smiled – she had a unique smile, very feline like.

\- Not quite. I'm more of a cat person.

Of course she was. He should have guessed it – her allure, her costume for tonight, it was obvious.

\- How many do you have?

\- Ten, twenty, I don't really know anymore. I've lost count. I take care of them when they come, but they're free to come and go as they like.

\- So, you're a cat-woman.

\- And you're an orphan-man. Sounds dirty.

She finished her drink in a sip. Before Bruce could respond, a small and tubby man walked to her and called her with his thick British accent:

\- , could I have a word with you? It's about business.

Selina turned around.

\- , I was expecting you. Let me first grab another drink.

A waiter passed her and she grabbed another glass of champagne. She gave her empty glass to Bruce.

\- Have a nice evening, . Don't forget to come by The Egyptian one of those days. I promise you, you'll enjoy it.

She smiled one last time and winked at him before turning around and following Copplebot across the room, leaving Bruce Wayne by himself with two empty glasses of champagne. He wondered what his children were doing tonight.

–

The Wayne & co Squad came back to the Manor late. Alfred was still up, dressed as the monster of Frankenstein. He greeted them kindly, as always.

\- How was your hunt for candy this year? He asked.

\- Awesome, Dick answered.

\- Until Damian ate all of his, Jason added.

The kid was bending over, his hands on his belly, walking slowly behind them all. Stephanie and Tim were by his side, in case he would faint or vomit.

\- What happened? Alfred asked, surprised as he came to take care of the child.

\- He went nuts! Harper explained, he ate his first Snicker bar, then he went on and on and on and he was sugar high until five minutes ago.

\- I think Cassie filmed it all, Jason said.

\- Of course I did, she confirmed as she took out her phone.

Harper jumped to her side as she pressed "play". Damian groaned.

\- You'll pay for this, Cain, he muttered.

He moaned and turned white.

\- I think I'm going to throw up.

He rushed to the toilets as fast as he could.

\- We're never letting him eat any candy ever again, Dick said.

\- Agreed, everyone answered.


	14. XIV - Sorry Alfred

Heya everyone!

The holidays are coming. In three weeks I am in holidays. Soooooooon. *-*

Tbh, last week I was so exhausted I forgot to post (sorry). But do not worry, this week I'll have plenty of time to write :3

Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this little story. Have fun!

* * *

XIV

Sorry Alfred

 _November 16_ _th_

Younger, Alfred wasn't a good cook. He never used to cook big meals for himself. But since he became the Waynes' butler, he learned how to cook – and he was excellent, as he was told. Plus, he enjoyed spending time in the kitchen, mixing food together to make something excellent.

It was still early when the butler started cooking. Tim and Dick would soon wake up, the first one to go to school and the second to work at the police station. Bruce was already awake, reading the news next door while drinking his coffee. Like always, he'd had a busy night and hadn't come home before at least three in the morning. Fortunately, Bruce Wayne was a strong-willed man – a little lack of sleep wasn't going to put him down.

Alfred finished the waffle dough and started running it in the waffle machine. He did half a dozen of them before Tim entered the kitchen, fully dressed and combed.

\- Good morning Alfred, he said.

\- Good morning to you too, Master Tim. Did you sleep well?

Tim took place at the table and yawned.

\- I read a little for today's biology exam, so I think I went to sleep a bit late. But otherwise I'm doing okay. You?

\- The night was calm and pleasant. Would you fancy a waffle?

\- Of course.

The butler prepared a waffle on a plate and served him. Tim thank him and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup.

Behind him, Dick appeared, still in pajamas. He'd spent the night here to help Alfred baby-sit and take care of Damian and Cassandra – more like to prevent them from hitting each other.

\- Hey, he said while rubbing his eyes.

\- Good morning Master Dick. Would you like a waffle?

\- I'm always a slut for waffles.

\- Language!

\- Sorry Alfred.

Dick took place next to Tim. Alfred served him a waffle too.

\- I'm exhausted, he complained as he reached out for the jar of Nutella.

\- Trouble sleeping? Alfred asked.

\- I'm used to sleeping with Barbara. It's weird not to have her around.

\- That's sweet.

Tim took a bite of his maple syrup waffle.

\- How long have you two been together now?

\- Around three years. Almost four, I guess.

\- That's even longer than one of Bruce's relationships.

\- You're right, Alfred confirmed.

Dick covered his waffle of the brownish dough and looked at his younger brother.

\- Well, now that you're speaking of it...

He put the spoon back in the jar.

\- I think I'm going to marry her.

\- What the fuck?

Jason instantly stopped at the kitchen door. Alfred frowned at him.

\- Language!

\- Sorry Alfred.

He hurried to take a seat next to Tim and right in front of his older brother.

\- What the hell did you just say about getting married? He asked.

\- I said I think I'm ready to ask Barbara to marry me.

\- You're sure? Tim asked, it's a pretty big commitment.

\- Pretty big? It's huge as f... sh... oh, crap!

\- Language, Master Jason.

\- Language my ass, Jason mumbled under his breath.

His attention went back to Dick's major decision.

\- Dick, as your closest brother, I think it's vital of you to listen to me. Don't marry Barbara.

\- And what are your reasons for him not to? Tim asked.

\- First of, you're only 21. You don't want to get married at 21.

\- How would you know? You're not even in a relationship!

\- Guys, guys, Dick interrupted, please, let's calm down. It was just a thought. I don't think I have the guts to ask her to marry me just yet.

\- In my opinion, you should, Tim said.

Jason rolled his eyes.

\- You know her well enough, you love her, she loves you. You live together. You almost adopted a cat together!

\- "Almost" is the key word here, Jason said, because, in the end, you _didn't_ adopt the cat.

\- It doesn't mean anything.

\- Just like adopting the fucking cat doesn't mean anything, asshat.

\- Master Jason! Third time!

\- Sorry Alfred.

\- Next time, it's five dollars in the jar.

\- Sure, whatever. I bet you'd swear as much as me if you were at my place.

\- I would certainly not. Not in any condition.

The three brothers went back to their discussion as Alfred continued to make waffles.

\- We didn't adopt the cat because it was a silly idea, Dick explained, not because we weren't ready to take care of one. As for asking her to marry me, it's –

\- A great idea! Cassandra finished as she sat with them.

Again, Jason rolled his eyes. Alfred smiled.

\- Good morning, Mistress Cassandra. How was your night?

\- Perfect, Alfred.

The butler turned around and put the plate of waffles on the table for them to eat. She quickly took one and started eating it.

\- So you're finally going to ask Barbara to marry you? She asked between two bites.

\- I don't know! I think. Should I?

\- _No!_

 _\- Yes!_

\- Screw you Tim!

\- You don't know what you're talking about!

\- You don't know either! You're still stuck at that stage of awkwardness with Stephanie!

A huge smile appeared on Cassie's face.

\- I knew it! She gleefully said.

\- So that's why she's hanging around so much, Dick said.

\- Harper hangs out a lot too, and I don't have a crush on her, Tim tried to defend himself.

\- Yeah, but you don't have those cute pathetic little stars in your eyes when you talk to her, Jason mocked him, and you don't turn red either when she's close to you.

Tim shook his head.

\- Stop denying it, it won't change anything.

\- Screw you, Jason.

He immediately turned to his sister.

\- Not a word to her, understood?

\- I'll be as quiet as a mouse, she promised as she took a last bite at her waffle.

They heard little footsteps behind them. The fifth child was finally up.

\- Good morning Master Damian, Alfred greeted him.

\- Good morning Pennyworth, Damian answered.

He pulled a chair at the other end of the table and took place.

\- What were you talking about? He asked.

\- Like you care, Jason groaned.

\- Dick wants to ask Barbara to marry him, Cassandra explained.

\- I'm not, it's too soon, it's a stupid idea. We've only been together for three years.

\- That's long enough! Tim said.

\- Marriage doesn't mean anything, Damian said, it won't change how you live together. You'll still be living under the same roof, you'll still be the same around each other. The only thing that'll change is the fact that after that, you won't be able to go back.

There were a few seconds of silence. Dick broke it:

\- You know a lot for a twelve year old.

Damian shrugged and didn't answer. Alfred turned around and put the final waffles on top of the others.

\- Are you not eating, Master Damian? He noticed.

\- I don't like waffles.

His sentence had the same effect as a nuclear bomb.

\- You have got to be f-

Jason stopped himself right before swearing.

\- How is that even possible? Dick asked, incredulous.

But the most shocked was probably Alfred. He just froze on the spot and blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. The children almost thought he was having a heart attack. Even Damian was scared for a second.

\- But I can try one to please you if you wish, he said as he leaned over the table to grab one.

He took a bite and swallowed. Everyone smiled. The Brat was changing.


	15. XV - Little baby pig in your arms

My fellow readers,

This week I have done _nothing_. I didn't have class. It was glorious.

Two more weeks and we're on holidays! Stay strong. We're almost there.

Thereupon, I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

XV

Little baby pig in your arms

 _December 8_ _th_

Gotham was growing colder and colder every day, and it almost felt like Christmas. The Christmas tree had been already installed in front of city hall, and every day decorations were added. On the 24th, the star would be put by the mayor himself. The event would be filmed by the sweet and talented Vicki Vale, one – if not – Gotham's most popular journalist. And like every year, the Waynes would watch it on their huge TV, then they'd probably watch a few episodes of The Gray Ghost. That was a normal Christmas Ever for the Waynes – and all of them enjoyed it quite a lot.

School had just ended for the day. Usually, Tim, Harper and Stephanie would walk the latter home, then Alfred would pick them up and drive them to the Manor for them to study. Sometimes Stephanie would even join them. But today wasn't one of these days – for the first time since Tim could recall, Harper was sick.

\- Did she text you? Stephanie asked as they started walking out of the school.

\- I've got nothing, her friend answered as he checked his phone once again, but I don't think it's serious. She'll probably be back tomorrow or the day after.

Tim put his phone back in his pocket.

\- So, what are your plans for this Christmas? He asked.

Stephanie put a lock of her blond hair behind her ear. She was wearing a purple hat and at least two sweaters under her coat. She easily caught cold, as she already explained him the other day. Her chin was buried behind a big purple wool scarf her grandmother had knitted for her years ago.

She pushed her hands in her pockets and shrugged.

\- Same as always, I guess, she answered, I'll stay home with my mom, and maybe we'll visit my grandma in Smallville. I kind of hope we don't, though. I really don't like the countryside.

\- It's very different from Gotham, I'll give you that.

\- Can you imagine me taking care of cows and pigs on Christmas Eve? I'd be ridiculous.

\- I think you'd look cute in your purple boots and all, with a little baby pig in your arms.

\- Okay, you do have a point. Did I mention I probably won't have internet?

\- Really?

\- I told you I didn't like to go to my grandma's. But hey, hopefully I won't have to. Hopefully, I'll spend Christmas alone with my mom.

\- What about your father?

He knew something was up with her father, because Stephanie never spoke about it. He thought it was now time to try and find out why – but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt her. Did he cross a line he shouldn't have?

Stephanie stayed silent for a few seconds, looking down at her feet. When she looked back up at him, she finally said:

\- My dad's in prison.

Suddenly, Tim couldn't help but feel bad.

\- I'm sorry.

\- Why? You couldn't know. Unless you did a full research on me, in which case I should probably run away real fast.

She chuckled, he smiled. Stephanie was a strong young woman. It seemed that nothing could put her down. She was fantastic.

\- He's been in prison for two years now., she explained while looking at her feet, he's kind of a loser. Well, not kind of. He _is_ a loser. He thinks of himself as this grand genius of crime, when in fact he's just a big pile of crap.

She held her tongue and kept looking at her feet.

\- Hey, it's okay.

He put a hand on her shoulder. They stopped walking.

\- You don't have to be proud of him or anything. He may be your father, but if he's a loser, than that's what he is. He doesn't define you.

Stephanie smiled a little.

\- You're sweet, thanks.

\- No one has the best dad ever.

\- Says Bruce Wayne's son.

Tim laughed.

\- He may be Gotham's biggest billionaire...

\- You mean the _country's_ biggest billionaire.

\- … it doesn't make him an extraordinary father. Always busy, never home, almost forty and still single.

\- And still, he has five children, whom he chose and takes care of.

\- I never said the opposite. But he has his flaws, just like your father.

\- I think my dad has a little more flaws than Bruce freaking Wayne. But I get your point, and I think you're sweet.

She smiled at him and held his arm. They resumed their walk.

\- And what are you going to do for Christmas? She asked him.

\- We'll stay at the manor, have a big and fancy dinner prepared by Alfred himself, watch the ignition of the Christmas tree and then a few episodes of The Gray Ghost. We do it every year.

\- Is Damian staying with you for Christmas?

\- Yes.

\- Does he even know Christmas?

\- I guess we'll find out soon enough.

They walked in silence for a while and turned at the corner. None of them dared to say a word. Usually, Harper would do the talking for them, and they'd simply follow her lead. It was easier that way. Jason was right – he had a huge crush on Stephanie and this horrible feeling in his stomach made it impossible for him to act normal around her.

Soon, they arrived at her apartment. Stephanie took out her keys and put one in the lock before he found the courage to ask her something he knew he'd regret once he'd finish his sentence:

\- Hey, would you like to come over some time? During the holidays, whenever you're free.

She opened the door and turned around.

\- I think it was obvious I was going to come by some time, she said.

\- Yeah, no, I meant as a... As in only you and me.

Suddenly, she stopped smiling. Tim's heart missed a heartbeat. He just wanted to run away, far far away, and never ever _ever_ come back to Gotham ever again. He could already hear Jason laughing at him and Dick making jokes and Cassandra silently taking pleasure of his suffering and Damian rolling his eyes and –

\- Sure, of course!

 _Wait, what?_

\- We could watch something together, she continued, maybe a TV show. Oh, do you watch Game of Thrones?

Unable to speak, he shook his head.

\- Great! We'll watch that. I promise, you'll just love it. It's not very Christmasy, but you'll love it. And probably hate me for making you love it, but it's something I can live with.

She was smiling again, like it had been totally normal of him to ask her out on a date – was it really a date?

\- I gotta go. See you tomorrow!

Stephanie slipped behind the door and closed it, leaving behind her a very confused Tim still unable to say anything.


	16. XVI - Always aim for the balls

ONE WEEK GUYS. ONE WEEK AND I'M ON HOLIDAYS. Are you on vacation in one week? I hope you are. I'm sure you all deserve it.

School is killing me. I still have three hundred things to do for Monday I don't think a week-end will be enough. But I still find time to post this new chapter! (Please be proud of me, I took time and time is money you know so yeah be proud /BOM/)

Anyway, chit-chat over, I hope you'll enjoy :)

* * *

XVI

Always aim for the balls

 _December 12_ _th_

\- Keep your legs steady. You don't wanna fall so easily.

\- I think it'll take you more than a punch to make me-

Jason was instantly cut by a punch in the jaw. His opponent smiled.

\- I'm sorry, you were saying?

The young man straightened himself and took the time to catch his breath back. He wasn't going to be caught off guard a second time like that.

\- You lack concentration, she continued, is there something on your mind?

She was mocking him and he couldn't do anything about it – except try and hit her hard, and make her pay. He payed great attention to his footwork, and to hers, as he moved around, forearms up his chest and ready to protect his face.

\- Like you're interested, he growled back.

\- You know I love your little stories.

He made his move – quick punch to the face, her guard was down. Or at least it seemed. Quicker than him, probably because she was expecting such a move, she grabbed his wrist before it touched her face and twisted it behind his back. She pushed him to the ground, knee on his back.

\- Fuck, he swore as he bit the dust.

Kate grinned.

\- If it were a competition, I would have won. But, luckily for you, it's not one.

The red-headed woman got up.

\- Next time, she told him, you might actually be able to touch me. _Might_.

She offered a hand to get up. Jason rolled on his back and got up on his own.

Katherine Kane was a dear friend to the Waynes. As far as Jason knew, he'd always known her – but they'd never been this close. She'd only come by because he asked her to learn him how to fight. Kate had been in the army a few years back, but she had been expelled because of her sexual orientation – she was a lesbian, and the army seemed to have had a problem with that. She'd come back to Gotham and lived on her father's and step-mother's money, rich people just like Bruce Wayne – her step-mother owned a big weapon industry. As a child, Kate used to move around the world a lot because of her father's work: Europe, Asia, South America, she'd done it all. Jason never could understand why she – why anyone – had settled for a city like Gotham. It wasn't as beautiful and dreamy as Paris, it wasn't as futuristic as Metropolis, it wasn't as fast as Central City. Gotham reeked of old things, of ugly memories. Someone like Kate seemed to have no business in such a place.

Kate grabbed a bottle in her bag lying in a corner. She opened it, drank a little, then watered her face and her hair still attached behind her hair. She had green eyes, long red hair and a very white skin, as if she spent all her time inside – which was probably the case, for Kate wasn't the kind of girl to spend all day outside.

\- So, what's on your mind, Jay-boy?

She threw him the bottle. He caught it and opened it.

\- Nothing really, he said before he drank.

\- Bullshit. Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, right?

\- Friends? Wow, aren't we going too fast here? I thought we were still at this weird master-slash-student relationship.

\- Aha. Seriously, spit it out.

Because he felt his legs weakening under him, Jason sat against the wall. Kate stood still a few steps from him, cleaning her face with a towel.

\- Dick is going to propose to Barbara.

\- No shit! Way to go Dick!

She threw the towel aside.

\- And that's what saddens you so much?

\- It doesn't sadden me at all. I just think it's a stupid idea.

\- You know I planned on proposing to Maggie, right?

Margaret Sawyer was one of Gotham City's best detectives, but also Kate's girlfriend – and soon to be fiancée.

\- But it's not the same for you, Jason replied.

\- Why, 'cuz we're lesbians?

He shook his head.

\- No, it's 'cuz you're old.

Kate was twenty-nine years old.

\- That's harsh, Jay-boy, even for you.

She sat next to him against the wall.

\- Harsh, she repeated, but I do see your point.

\- Right? Dick's twenty-one, he's too young to get married! It's a huge commitment and all!

\- You're scared.

\- What?

\- You're scared that once he's married, she explained, everything will change between you.

\- No I'm –

\- Don't interrupt your elders. As I was going to say, nothing's gonna change. He still will be this dorky big brother of yours, that irritable Taylor Swift fan, and he's still going to sing in the shower at three in the morning. Really, nothing's going to change.

\- That's what you said when I told you about Damian coming.

\- Did something change?

\- He's a pain in the ass.

\- You said the same thing about Tim.

\- Oh, he's still one too. I just made my peace with it.

He took another sip of water before closing the bottle and giving it back to Kate.

\- How is the "Demon's Spawn" doing by the way?

\- Same old, same old. He locks himself in his room and does his homework, sometimes Bruce takes him with him to work for a little "dad and son" time alone. And when stuck here with us, he just can't stop from reminding us how he's more Bruce's son then we are.

\- What a brat.

\- I'm starting to get used to it. But I think Cassie will break. It's just a matter of time.

Jason got back up on his feet, leaning on the wall. He stretched his arms and his legs.

\- She'll probably kick him in the balls, she said, that's what I'd do. Remember that, young padawan: when attacked by a man, always aim for the balls.

\- Already knew that. Ask Bruce.

She laughed and he smiled.

\- Your first encounter, she remembered.

\- I'm still wondering why he took me in after that. If a kid did this to me I'd probably have pulled him by the ass to the nearest orphanage.

\- Maybe he saw something in you. Don't bother asking me what, I really don't know.

Kate pulled herself back up with his help. She stretched her arms too.

\- And how is old Bruce doing? She asked.

\- Good, I think. I don't see him a lot.

\- What does he think about Dick proposing to Barbara?

\- I don't think he knows. Dick only started talking about it last month.

\- So it's not even a sure thing?

\- No.

\- So what are you even worrying about? She laughed.

She pat him on the shoulder and walked to the center of the room.

\- Seriously, you've got to stop getting yourself inside out for silly things like that. If it's not a sure thing, there's nothing to worry about. He probably won't propose to her until this spring, or even fall, knowing Dick.

She turned around to face him and took position.

\- Chit-chat's finished, she announced, now let's get back to work. Ready yourself, padawan.


	17. XVII - What's a padawan?

Merry Christmas and a happy new year! :3

Here's the newest chapter! Sorry I took some time, but hey, no more worries, here it is!

On another note, I hope you all enjoy your holidays and that you all got awesome Chritmas presents.

See you next year for the next chapter! (yes, I said it, everyone's going to say "see you next year" soon and I know it's annoying, but I said it)

* * *

XVII

What's a padawan?

 _December 20_ _th_

Christmas was near. The tree had been decorated in the living room, near the fireplace but not too close either – it had already burned once a few years back and Alfred didn't want to live that again. Everyone had taken part in decoration the tree, even Damian who had put the star, even though Dick had had to carry him so he could put it ("I do not need to be car- GRAYSON PUT ME DOWN _NOW"_ ). It was a nice moment.

But meanwhile, Damian was bored. Jason, Tim and Cassandra were out, probably running around the city to get everyone a gift. Of course his father was working. Alfred was out too, actually, buying what he needed to make dinner for Christmas Eve. Damian had nothing to do then sit in front of the TV and watch the news which were also boring. _"The Gotham Christmas Gathering will start at 10 pm. Like every year, the mayor has prepared a speech..."_ Damian was about to call his mother for psychological support when the front door opened. Before he could ask who it was, the newcomer spoke:

\- Is anyone home? Alfred?

\- He went out, Damian answered.

\- Great!

Dick joined him quickly in the living room. He threw his coat on the sofa where Damian was lying.

\- When did he leave? He asked.

\- Thirty minutes ago.

\- Great again! We have half an hour ahead of us!

Damian turned off the TV and raised his head – Dick was much taller than him, which annoyed him greatly.

\- What for? He asked.

Dick smiled and rubbed his hands one against the other, like a cartoon character about to do something bad.

\- We're going to hunt down presents!

He might have been the oldest of the Wayne adopted kids, he wasn't the most mature.

\- Hunt down presents? Is that not what five years old do?

\- Yes.

\- Are you not a little old to do that?

\- It's a custom Alfred and I have had since I moved here. Every year, I have to find where he hides the presents. Not guess what he bought, but just find them.

\- What do you get if you win?

\- It used to be the right to drink alcohol at the table.

\- And now?

\- Honor and glory. Wanna come look for them with me?

Damian turned the TV back on.

\- Damian! C'm'on!

\- You are a grown man, Grayson. You don't need me to hunt down your presents.

\- But it's funnier when there's someone to hunt them with!

\- Twenty five minutes. I would hurry up if I were you.

\- Damian, if you help me in my glorious quest, I'll offer you candy.

Once more, Damian turned off the TV.

\- Which ones? He asked, interested.

\- Any kind.

\- Deal. Where do we start?

The elder's smile grew bigger – how was it even possible?

\- Ok ok. So two years ago, Alfred hid them in the third's bathroom cupboard. I never found them last year, but he would never be careless enough to hide them in the same place.

He took out his phone and started typing something.

\- I'm sending you the list of all the places already used by Alfred.

\- You have noted them all down?

\- Of course. There, just sent. I'll look upstairs, you stay here. Call me if you found them.

Before Damian could ask anything, Dick was gone. The boy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and gave a look. The list Dick had just sent him was long and very detailed. Damian quickly scrolled through it: _"inside the third room's mattress"_ , _"in the whole behind the painting of Bruce's parents"_ , _"in the Ferrari's trunk"_...

\- I see neither Pennyworth nor Grayson is kidding with that "hunt", he muttered to himself.

He put his phone back in his pocket and stretched his arms.

\- Alright, let's get to it.

He didn't waste a minute. Damian started looking under the sofa where he had been sitting – nothing –, then under the table – nothing, but they could have been strapped under it, who knew. He continued his search everywhere he could possibly imagine – under every chair, inside, behind or under every possible furniture, he even looked for any existing holes behind every painting, but none had one except for the one of his grand-parents. That done, he had run in the garage and started his search in every car – under, trunk, back seat, front seat, he had even tried to open hood without success –, but he found nothing. _Nothing_. How was that possible?

After fifteen minutes of intense research – they had only ten minutes left –, his phone rang. Damian answered. It was Dick:

\- Found anything?

\- Nothing. Are you certain Alfred bought presents?

\- _Yes_. He buys them on the 10th every year and I have to look for them while he's gone on the 20th.

\- Well, they aren't anywhere.

\- Crap. Where are you?

\- In the garage.

\- Ok. Meet me in the garden.

He hung up. Damian ran to the garden. On his way, he realized how much he actually enjoyed this hunt, which surprised him. It was stupid, after all, to look for presents. Childish, even. But still, he found himself enjoying it. After all, maybe Dick was right, maybe it was an important hunt which would bring him "honor and glory", although for that he still had to _find_ the place where the presents were hidden – and they only had ten minutes left.

Dick joined him a few seconds after, panting.

\- Jesus, it used to be less tiring when I was your age, he said.

\- Why did you bring me here? Did Pennyworth bury the presents?

\- No, he wouldn't have the heart to do this to lawn. He's British, his lawn means everything to him.

\- So where?

Dick laughed and ruffled his hair.

\- I see you're getting into it! But patience, young padawan, we'll get to it.

\- What's a padawan?

He held out his tears. This was not the time to cry on his little brother's lack of cinematic education – it was time to find Alfred's hiding spot.

\- Alright, so there are two shacks. I never thought Alfred could possibly hide anything in there because a few years back we had a rat infestation, but hey, times change and maybe he did actually hide them there.

\- No time, Grayson! Five minutes left! Damian yelled at him as he ran to the first shack.

He _really_ was into it, no doubt on that.

As soon as he disappeared in the shack, Dick took out his phone.

\- He's in the shack, he said after having composed the number, if you want to sneak in his present it's now or never.

\- _It's not as easy as it sounds_ , Jason replied on the other end of the phone, _that thing is fucking huge!_

\- Five minutes!

\- _Alright, alright!_

Dick hung up as soon as he saw Damian's head pop out of the shack.

\- Found anything? He asked.

The boy shook his head.

\- Have you checked the other shack or did you just stand here doing nothing? He asked, frowning.

\- I did my part! It wasn't there, sadly. I think Alfred really nailed it this time. Again. Two years a row, that's harsh.

Damian came back, dragging and his head down. Dick ruffled his hair again and put his arm around his shoulders.

\- Hey, it wasn't all bad. We still did a good job. You did a good job. Checking all those cars in less than half an hour, man, that was quick!

\- But it was all for nothing.

\- I'll still buy you your candies.

\- I feel much better already.

As they went back inside, Damian noticed that, suddenly, everyone was home: Alfred, Jason, Tim and Cassandra were all in the living room, some already watching TV.

\- So? Tim asked, how was the hunt this year?

Damian grunted.

\- I'll take that as a "not that good".

The boy walked to the butler and looked up at him – like Dick, he was much taller than him. In fact, everyone was much taller than him. Except for Cassandra. He didn't have to twist his neck as much to look up at her.

\- We may have failed to find your presents this year, Pennyworth, but I promise you we will find them next year.

\- "Next year"? You intend to spend next year Christmas with us, Master Damian?

Everyone looked – down – at Damian. After a moment, he shrugged.

\- Maybe. We will see.

He turned around and headed upstairs without another word. As soon as he did, the five of them regrouped in a little circle, Jason, Cassandra and Tim on the sofa.

\- So? Dick asked, did the package arrive alright?

\- Yes sir it did sir, Jason answered, alright in the basement.

\- Basement? Aren't you scared it might die in the five next days?

\- We'll take care of it, don't worry, Tim said.

\- When will you tell Damian all this "hunt for the presents" crap was all a joke? Jason asked.

\- Not right now, or else he'll kill me for sure. I have a life I'd really like to keep. Speaking of that, I have a lovely girlfriend I should return to.

Dick turned around and retrieved his coat.

\- By the way, I owe him a bag of candy, so if he's acting weird again in the next few days you'll know why.


End file.
